The Wizard Hunter
by Colin Creevey
Summary: As a child, one found out something he knew not would impact his life forever. Now, as a man, these revelations come to significance. Now, such significance effects the lives of everyone: Wizard and Muggle alike. What can be done, if anything, to stop it?
1. My Name Is Kenny McCallister

**Wizard Hunter **

**Chapter 1: My Name is Kenny McCallister**

_Diary Entry Monday June 3__rd __1991. _

_My diary, as the only object I can confide in: First Entry. _

_I don't know why, but somehow, I ended up in an Elementary school. I am in fifth grade, and my name is Kenny McCallister. It's kind of pointless. I am ridiculed for thinking this, but what if we didn't have names? Kind of pointless, huh? As a matter of fact, for a nine year-old, I have no friends. Did I say nine? Believe me, I am not joking. I am nine in an older grade full of ten year-olds. Well, what can I say? I'm smart. I was moved up a grade. I was moved from a class with all my friends to a class of people I don't know, and people who think I'm a freak. _

_My only friend is someone who actually looks a bit like me. Well, maybe not exactly like me. Let's see, I'm short and skinny, and have blond hair, very few freckles, and skin quite fair. My voice is usually shaky, like I'm nervous, but I really am quite calm. It's just my voice. It's one of the things people laugh about. Sometimes, they ask me, sarcastically or sympathetically, if I'm gonna cry. _

_Now, my friend is different. My friend is not so skinny. Well, ok, I'm not saying he's fat. I'm actually a bit skinnier. He's actually quite healthy looking. At least more so than me. He too has blond hair, but absolutely no freckles. He claims to have a lost brother, but I don't really ask him about it. What do I care? I don't really know much, because his parents split up when he was two. Ok, this will mean a whole other story. _

_I know this, because this guy is a real blabber mouth. See, his parents split up when he was two, like I said. His little brother was a year younger than him. Now, one parent, I'm not sure which, could handle a child, but not two. The other couldn't handle any. So, they did the stupidest thing ever. I mean it. It was stupid. What do I care though? Anyway, I digress. They did the stupidest thing any couple of parents could do. They gave one up to an orphanage. Then, three years ago, they met again, and they had a little Parent Trap incident, minus the twins. They got back together. But get this. They didn't bother to look for their youngest child. _

_That reminds me though. Did I say I'm adopted? Yeah. I was separated from my parents when I was one, and was adopted when I was three. Kinda dumb, huh? I'd like to meet my friend's lost brother one day. We might be alike, and we'd understand each other better. _

_Well, I might adopt my own child one day. I'm only nine, but a kid can dream, can't he? Now, I already said we're in the same grade. Get this. Our bitch of a teacher, (yeah, I swear, wanna challenge me?) wants us to write a damn report. Some report on something we feel. I'd like to write my feelings, and maybe the bitch, or some of the students, will feel for me. Or, maybe they won't. After all it is a long shot. One problem. My friend doesn't feel that way, and I'm working with him in pairs. He hopes for something imaginative. I never had great imagination. What else are we supposed to write about? We're supposed to present the topic and report after the weekend. _

_Still, despite all the flaws this blabber mouth has, I call him my best friend, and I wanna grow up with him, and be friends with him forever, because he's great and he really does care, though quite pompous. His name is Ernie McMillan and this is my- or probably our- story of how we cope with fifth grade. There's one freaky prodigy on one side, and another normal boy on the other. _

_Yours, _

_Kenny McCallister _


	2. A World Discovered

**Wizard Hunter **

**Chapter 2: A World Discovered**

_Diary Entry Tuesday 4__th__ June 1991._

_Second Entry._

_We've been arguing about the topic for three days now. I just got off the damn phone with Ernie, and he won't budge. He keeps talking about compromise, but I never even heard of that word, which surprises me considering I'm supposed to me Mr. Prodigy. So, I asked my dad, and he said it meant finding a bit of an in-between view. Like meeting half way, and both of us being reasonable. I wonder how that can be. Well, I dunno, I'll just walk around a bit. _

_Diary Entry Tuesday 4__th__ June 1991._

_Third Entry._

_I can't believe it! It's a brilliant topic. I found out. I just have to tell Ernie, which I'll do after I finish writing. I was walking around the streets of London, downtown. I was with my dad buying supplies for the house. You know what, before setting off on this long topic, I feel I must tell you about my dad as a continuation to what I said two entries ago about me being adopted. _

_I was three years old when he adopted me. I was a small boy in an orphanage, as usual, outcast from the crowd. He came up to adopt a child, and he met me. So, I got to know him a bit more, and he decided to adopt me. It's still kind of clear in my mind. He looks so much different though. He has black hair, and wears a moustache and a brown vest over his white undershirt. The guy hasn't dated in ages. _

_Anyway, I was walking with the man. We shopped for half an hour. Now, we didn't realize this, but we picked up the wrong item. We meant to get eggs, and we got softballs instead. I was laughing so hard when we realized that mistake. The softballs are in a complete other section. I guess we thought that they were misplaced. My dad sometimes makes that kind of mistake, and never learns his lesson._

_I was waiting outside when I heard a loud bang. Now this was weird, because I know this is supernatural, and I am smarter than to believe in this bull. But I know what I saw. _

"_And never let me catch you trying to cheat me off my money again!" a woman yelled to a man, who fled past me. This man was dressing weird. He wore a green robe with red stars over it, and a pointy hat. I couldn't see his hair, but it was black judging by the skinny moustache. _

_The woman also dressed weirdly. She wore a pink robe, and had a hood over her face, so I could see nothing. A lot of others were staring, but nothing was visible. The man hid behind my dad's car, waiting. _

_At that moment, my dad came out, shaking his head. I knew that calculating differences between the price of eggs and softballs to get the money he'd want back, or to give the money he owes, pissed him off. I decided not to tell him about what I saw. We got in the car. From the window, I saw the man jump up, and flee away again. This time, I caught side of what he was holding. It was a small wooden skinny stick. _

_I have no idea what it was, but it looked like one of those wands I saw in pictures of history books. Now, I doubt what I saw, because I'm smarter than to believe Wizards are still around. We destroyed their ways ages ago and that's how it is. But, I do believe in fate and that nothing happens by coincidence. I think I saw wrongly. After all, it was dark. They might've been holding guns, and they wore different clothing so as to disguise themselves. _

_Since I came home, I became sure of it. I told me dad over dinner what I saw, and he assured my suspicions it was just people shooting each other, and that the police were going to arrest them. We even saw it on the news. It was nothing. It was just a very rare confrontation. The police arrested the man and woman, both. _

_But, it gave me an idea, and I have got to call Ernie. _

_I dial the number right now as I am writing, "Oi, can I talk to Ernie please. It's Kenny."_

_I am waiting as I hear Ernie run downstairs to the phone. He says, "Oi, Kenny?"_

"_It's Kenny," I say excitedly. _

"_What do you want?"_

"_I got an idea," I say excitedly. "It's got to work."_

"_What is it?" he asks. _

"_Wizards. We can write about how they might exist. You know?"_

_--_

**Ernie's POV:**

_I listen as Kenny tells me the topic. What kind of topic is Wizards? I mean, I know I'm a Wizard. My parents tell me so. But I don't understand how Kenny could come up with an idea like this. I know he's weird, but this is ridiculous. _

"_W-wizards?" I say uncertainly. _

_They exist. I know they do. I am one. But how does Ken get an idea. Now, I'm trapped. I'm cornered. I know they exist, and I can't let Kenny know. But I also can't reject the topic. He seems so excited about it. I guess I can work on it with him, and make sure the existence of Wizards doesn't become too obvious. After all, it's imagination report. So, it can't mean much. _

"_Ok," I say casually. "We'll work on it tomorrow."_

_We talk a bit more, and Kenny tells me what he saw. This makes me more nervous. What if he found out, and he tells people. Do I tell my parents? No, probably not. The kid's my friend. But, if it gets too obvious, they might have to modify his memory. The thought hurts me. Modifying his memory would mean taking our friendship away too. When I leave next year, I wanna remember him as a friend. And I want him to remember me as his friend._


	3. A World Researched

**Wizard Hunter **

**Chapter 3: A World Researched**

**Ernie's POV. **

_We go to the library. I guess you can say we didn't have one free moment since Kenny came up with that bright idea. I am saying that sarcastically of course. Kenny is kind of cracked up, but I guess I like the guy. I don't know why, but I like him. You know when you meet someone, and you have that feeling that you love the guy, and he's your best friend. There's just something you like about him, and you cannot explain. Well, that's how I feel about Kenny. _

_How am I ever gonna tell him I am leaving this summer. The year is almost over, and he's going to finish and graduate from Elementary school without me. I am going off to Hogwarts, a Wizardry school. I must've met their Headmaster fifty times in my life, so I can see myself having a good relationship with him. Probably I'll get let off homework or something. _

_Anyway, it's Tuesday now. We have until next Monday to finish this report, so we have time. _

"_Let's see," I say, browsing through the books. "History… history… what year was it, Kenny?"_

"_I dunno," Kenny says shrugging. "I think Mrs. Hark said the 1600's."_

"_Oh yeah," I say, feeling down. I guess I got my hopes up thinking that we wouldn't know what time it took place in, and we'd dump the report idea. I still feel nervous. "Here it is."_

_We're reading now. That sucks. I like libraries and all, but only for light reading. _

1692: A horrific time for Witches and Wizards in Salem, Massachusetts…

"_Here's something," Kenny says excitedly. Boy, Kenny seems really happy about this. He seems very interested. I look over his shoulder to see what he's reading. Yeah, he found the right stuff. _

Throughout the 1600's, fights were provoked between Witches and Wizards. As history goes, rogue Wizards were spotted attacking normal people. The High Justice attempted investigating into the Wizarding world itself. The Wizarding Ministry forbade the investigation, and cut off contact with the normal people. As a result, fighting took place. The normal people proved to have superior powers, and burned them alive. Throughout the final years of 1700, the Wizards were forced off the Earth. In other words, they were destroyed.

Wizards were known to have secret places, which the Muggles saw as places of operating to take over the government. Until now, these places are yet to be discovered, despite many…

"_That's interesting," Kenny says, smiling. "Do you know how many things we can say? It's like a history paper. The teacher would be so satisfied. Let's do it. Can you find a time like?"_

"_Let me ask the librarian," I say shortly, and get up. I get up, and walk over to the other side of the room to ask her._

**Kenny's POV: **

_I wait at the table. I'm kind of bored. I thought this was gonna be fun, and the topic certainly is interesting. Still, it's studying. It really spoils everything. Ernie comes back fifteen minutes later with new books. No wonder it took so long. _

"_We got the books," Ernie says happily. "Tomorrow, come on over and we'll work on it."_

"_Ok," I say, and I get up. _

_It turns out Ernie already checked them out. I think he could've showed them to me first, but what the hell. At least it's over. But, we stay longer in the library to chat quietly. _

"_What I hate is the way people treat me," I whisper._

"_Well, how do you wanna deal with it?" Ernie asks._

"_I dunno," I say, shrugging. _

_Ernie seems to be thinking quietly. I think he's hiding something from me. As a matter of fact, he's been hiding something from me this entire year, and it became plainer since I gave him the idea of the report. _

"_Kenny, what if I wasn't here, to be a friend?" Ernie asks. _

_I look up questioningly. "What do you mean?"_

"_Well, I'm leaving," Ernie says difficultly. _

"_What?!"_

"_Shh!"_

"_What the he"-_

"_I'm coming back every summer and Christmas," Ernie says, trying to quell what's racing through my mind. "But, I'm going to a- a boarding school. It's somewhere in the north."_

"_Like where, the North pole?" I say bitterly. _

_Ernie looks down miserably. Now, everything becomes bitter. Ernie leaving? Now what do I do? I can't go through school- "I thought we were friends. Good friends!"_

"_We are," Ernie says miserably. "But what I am supposed to do? Attack my parents? What would you do, Kenny?"_

_I don't know, I think. I know Ernie isn't telling me the whole truth, but what can I do? I look over at Ernie, and see him covering his eyes. Is he crying? Is the boy I thought was so strong actually crying. Seeing him break down makes me tearful as well, and it goes from an hour of studying to a moment of emotion. I put my arm around my friend for so long now, and hug him. _

_Ok, I'm beginning to accept it. It's weighing less now I let it out, but I'm going to have one hell of a difficult schooling career ahead of me. We're still gonna work on the report. It'll just be more awkward. But, I'll always be his friend, and we will definitely keep in touch. He's saying something about owl mail, but what the heck. Lately, after that weird incident few days back, everything has been weird. What do I care? _

_A/N: You all may be noticing the random rate of updates this story goes through. Truth is, it's all written, and I am updating frequently based on the number of hits and reviews I get. But it is all written, so know that this story can and will be finished. _


	4. A World Undiscovered

**Wizard Hunter **

**Chapter 4: A World Undiscovered**

_Diary Entry Sunday June 9__th__ 1991._

_Fourth Entry._

_I continue what I wrote earlier today when I was reminiscing about my younger years in Grades 3 and 4. This is more important now. I just got a call from Ernie, and you will never guess what he said. _

_I was laying back in bed, reading some book. At about nine, almost my bedtime, I got a call. From my bed, I picked up the phone, and called to dad that I got it. He was due up in half an hour to see me in bed. _

"_Hello?" I said tiredly. _

"_Kenny, it's Ernie," Ernie said over the phone. "I got some bad news." _

_I was so pissed as he told me the bad news. "I can't go to school anymore. Mum settled it with them, and you have to present the report alone."_

"_What're you leaving already?" I asked, surprised as Ernie sighed. _

"_No, but I can't go," Ernie said awkwardly. "I just can't. Next weekend, we'll talk. I'm actually leaving at the end of the summer. Err… September 1__st__."_

"_What?"_

"_Yeah, but I was taken out of the school, because of my enrolling in another. _

"_So, you're not going anymore?"_

"_Probably only for the finals," Erni said sadly. "But I'll still see you around, k?"_

"_Right ok."_

"_Tell me how the presentation goes," Ernie asked. _

_That really sucked. I wish he was gonna be there with me. Now, I'm in trouble. I am gonna go to sleep now. I hear my dad coming up. I'll tell him what happened in the morning. I don't wanna get into conversation about my feelings now. _

_Goodnight,_

_Kenny McCallister_

_--_

_Diary Entry Monday June 10__th__ 1991_

_Entry Five._

_It's me again. I just came back from school. Well, boy this is one day I never wanna repeat again. I think I'll have days like this as long as Ernie is gone, but I'd better get used to it. There's gonna be a lot of them. _

_I don't have much to say. I can jut say they all hated it, but that'll be pointless. I presented it like I promised Ernie I would. I begged the teacher to let me off, because I couldn't do it without Ernie, but she didn't listen. I had to do it So, I had no choice. I presented it, and made myself more of a freak than I already am. _

_I explained how Wizards might just exist. I didn't say they did. I said they might. I explored the possibility, like the damn bitch asked me to. Wizards might exist. I spoke of the hidden worlds they had. I spoke of how they were never found. I spoke of how some might've escaped, and that some might not have been killed at all, but deadly clever and fooled us all with our inferior strength to theirs. _

_If I'm not mistaken, the teacher stifled a laugh, but listened very attentively. I guess it's not worth me blaming the bitch, because she gave me an A anyway. Still, the entire class was off their seats with laughter. _

"_Everyone, hem… calm down," the Mrs. Hark called. "It's not that bad." The class obliged after a minute, and Hark went on, "This shows historical fact, and it does have merit. Now, I think he deserves an A, don't you?"_

_No one said anything, and she gave it to me. I thanked her quietly, but the A hardly matters to me. I'm gonna talk to my dad tonight over dinner about what I'm about to deal with for the rest of my schooling career. _

Kenny did talk to his dad over dinner. But what happened was not exactly what Kenny could deal with. It was hard. His dad told him to stay strong, and eventually, he'd meet someone like Ernie. But, like all kids, Kenny doubted it. This time, for once, Kenny's doubt was right. Ernie did indeed come back every holiday, save one Christmas holiday in 1994. Still, it was a long time before he could ever spend as much time as he wanted with Ernie again, because eventually, they did meet again, and I don't mean during a holiday.


	5. Prologue

**The Wizard Hunter**

**Chapter 5: Prologue **

_A/N: This chapter is one large Author's note. It's a warning right now. If you prefer to read on, skip it, and go on to Ch. 6. I actually prefer it that way. _

It's Colin Creevey, writing yet another story for Harry Potter. However, this one has a better, and as far as I know, a unique idea, unless another author I don't know about beat me to it.

For the first time, I put the Prologue as Chapter 5, and not Chapter 1. The first four chapters were to hook you all. They were more like a beginning, and then I make the Prologue optional. Now, I'll explain more clearly what's going on. If you don't wish for this, and you want to understand everything by yourself, skip this chapter. The next is posted with this after all. You may ignore it and read on to Chapter 6. I actually prefer it that way.

As usual, this story is not AU, and at one specific point will coincide with an event in the book, and then go further. This story will be told from the point of view of a young boy named Kenneth McCallister. Kenny is a Muggle boy, usually forgotten and ridiculed at school. He has only one friend who doesn't think him stupid, but even his friend is hiding something from him. Ken believes he keeps seeing things. He believes in things flying in the air on brooms, like witches. So, Ken decides to dedicate his life to finding out all he can about the past.

This story is about a Muggle. It's about a normal Muggle living a normal life. Yet, he spots something that the Ministry failed to notice. What he spotted, the Wizards regret for a time. As said, he studies the past.

How will the past help him? All Muggles know is that Wizards used to exist, and so does Ken. However, he also knows that he is seeing supernatural things flying in the air, and sometimes he spots a wand fight. He hears things he never heard of in his life, and no Muggle knows what he is talking about.

We all know that Wizarding places are hidden to those who do not know where it is. This way, Muggles will not be able to see Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, or the Leaky Cauldron. But, what if they do know where it is? Then what happens? Do the places not appear to them? After all, they appeared to the parents of a Muggle-born.

But how can Ken prove their existence? He is just a nine year-old boy with one friend who might just be hiding something from him. On top of all of that, there are Wizards. Let's say for a minute that Ken succeeded on proving their existence. After all, there is one another person who knows. That is the Prime Minister. How do the Wizards feel towards someone unknown trying to divulge their existence? Are they even aware that their existence is about to be divulged?

All Wizards know that if Muggles ever found out about their existence, one of two things could happen: They could be called on every day to fix their problems, and disrupt their daily activities; or, the Wizarding world would clash with the Muggle world in the first battle that ever took place for a long time, only this time, technology has improved.

This is why it is so important that Wizards stay secret. But, they are unaware of the Muggle. They are unaware of what may happen. Their only chance is if Ken's best and only friend decides at last to stab him in the back.

This story is going to feature some of the main characters and some of the characters who are not so main, including those who were only mentioned once in the entire series, since I got a knack for writing about such characters.

To read this story, and understand the suspense, you need to know that which Rowling revealed not only through books, but personally. These, I'll tell right now.

- The only ones who can see magical places are Wizards, or those who know where they are. (Hermione's parents in Diagon Alley.)

- The only one who knows Wizards exist is the Muggle Prime Minister.

- Wizards and Muggles have history with each other. Muggles claim victory in last fight for driving Wizards away.

- If Muggles use wands, they will suffer disastrous consequences.

- Both sides are much better than before.

What do I mean by that? To some, it's obvious. To others, it's vague. Read and find out.


	6. The Young Professor

**Wizard Hunter**

**Chapter 6: The Young Professor **

Ken always saw Ernie during the holidays, and sometimes wrote to him. He didn't understand why they were using owls though. Ok, he got used to those nocturnal creatures in daylight now. It's been happening for quite a while. When he became sixteen, and nearing the end of his schooling career, he started looking at studies he could pursue. As Kenny grew older, so did his interest in a Wizarding past. More and more, Ken started believing that Wizards existed secretly, in a hidden society.

Still a loner, he confided his feelings in nobody. Kenny was now sixteen, and a lot happened over the six years since he was a small boy confiding in a diary. Firstly, when he was thirteen, his father died, and he was taken in by his English teacher. This made everything worse for him, because already everyone thought him a freak or a geek. Living with a teacher did nothing to quell the troubles. Kenny held no grudge against society, however. He had a few mutually good friends he hung out with sometimes, but he felt more like a tagalong. Still, it was the only way he could live normally.

Ernie would be seventeen now, and he had his own set of problems to deal with. After all, his world was at war. What worried him most was that he would die fighting and Kenny, all of a sudden, would lose contact with his best friend.

Two worlds clashed for the first time when a fight was taking place in the air on brooms. It was sometimes in 1997. While walking around London, coming back from his own shopping, Kenny looked up and spotted what no Muggle was meant to see. Blasts and bangs were taking place. At first, he thought he missed some political news, and his country was at war. Next, he realized that in the air were brooms, and that confirmed all his suspicions.

He seized his camera from his small bag, and made to snap it. He bent down. He was hoping no one else would look up and steal his spotlight. The picture was perfect when taken, and just in case, he took another one. Brooms in the air, and when peering at the picture, he noticed a human in black was flying _without support. _

Why would Wizards fight each other? He wondered that for a long time. Ernie just became eighteen when he fought Voldemort at Hogwarts. He fought very well, and was widely recognized among the Wizarding world.

Of course, he didn't know that Kenny spotted an earlier fight taking place in the summer. Kenny knew what he wanted to do as a seventeen year-old. He wanted to study Wizards. Of course, he couldn't take that as a major in the University of Eaton he was going to, but he could study History.

_Dear Ernie,_

_It's Kenny again. I was accepted in Eaton University. If you changed your mind, and applied, we could see each other there, and hang out like we used to, I'm ok here. I'm gonna take History, and study Wizardry. You remember when we studied those times in the library on that subject. We were in fifth grade, and we had to do some report. _

_Well, it's over now, and I decided to take it further. Ernie, I seriously think Wizards still exist. Last summer, I spotted fighting in the air. They were on brooms. I swear, I saw it all. Some guy in black was flying without support! That's gotta be freaking scary. Do you have any idea what it could've been?_

_Write back ASAP,_

_Your friend,_

_Kenny McCallister_

Ernie read the note, lying back in bed. It was Kenny again. Kenny actually saw a fight going on? He really felt he had to tell the Ministry what was happening, but he didn't want his friend's memory modified. But he had no other choice then. _When I get back,_ he thought, _I'm telling him the truth, and keeping his mouth quiet._ He picked a quill from his bedside in the Hufflepuff common room. He sucked on the back of the quill, which was a habit for him these days, and wrote on the back of the letter:

_My dear Kenny,_

_I guess it's a good idea studying that kind of stuff, but why not try something broader? Still, it's your major. I really don't know when I'm coming back. Something happened at the school, and I have to stay. But I'll be back sometime in the summer. I will definitely see you then. _

_I don't know if I'm going to any University though. The school I'm in has a kind of system where University education is useless, especially in the field I'm in. I'm working in a Ministry. But, here's one bright side. When we're both done with school, even during your University, we can still hang out just like the old days. _

_I really miss you, and I'll see you soon,_

_Your dear friend,_

_Ernie McMillan_


	7. The Hidden World

**Wizard Hunter**

**Chapter 7: The Hidden World **

As the years went by further, Kenny grew up to be a very learned Wizards Scholar. When he was twenty-six, he finished University. After that, he left to America for more studies. He frequently wrote to Ernie, trying to keep in touch, and he introduced him to email. There, he taught Harvard students History for freshman.

Kenny was promoted later to a professor when he was a very young age, thirty. While in America, he did what he's been waiting to do since nine, and adopted a child. He gave the child, christened Jimmy, with his surname, (and God knows how many times I use that name.) When thirty-four, he left back to Britain to pursue the Wizarding world once again.

Ernie was meanwhile in London, working in that Ministry he kept talking about. Kenny rapidly earned a job in Eaton. And to introduce himself, he gave his first speech, centered on Wizards, to a host of professors, doctors, and scientists:

"Eaton University. It is good to be back. I am proud to be allowed to work here. From this University, I aim to give myself, you all, and so Eaton, a good name."

"Throughout the years, and across the world, I have spotted different incidents. These incidents, I believe, is connected to a world long lost to us all. However, as I presented this idea, I was ridiculed and shunned by the most learned graduates. Allow me to show you all, what I have discovered."

Kenny called for the projector to come in, and an Instructor for freshman students came in, rolling the projector before her. Kenny thanked and shook her hand. He gestured out of good will to an empty seat for her to listen too.

Kenny showed them all different pictures. "This first one, it was taken in America in the year 2007. It is a picture of a flash of light."

The professors and instructors looked in interest at the picture. "However, I assure you this is not special imagery. As you all know I have a PhD in History. The part of history I have focused on during my travels was the history of the Wizarding world itself. My travels took me to Japan, where I witnessed even more." He changed the picture to a very pretty Japanese woman with short and spiky black hair, holding what looked like a skinny wooden stick. The stick was shooting a jet of red light at a cloaked figure.

"I will claim by myself, without any proof, that I have spotted very strange incidents throughout my very tender youth. It was a cloaked woman fighting off a man. He hid behind my father's car. When seventeen, I snapped a photo of something very interesting. This photo may be hard to believe, so prepare yourselves."

He moved forward a couple of pictures to the year 1997. The professors looked with greater interest, and some gasped as they saw what none ever saw before. It was a sky picture. Very plainly, it was of brooms, suspended in mid-air. From the brooms were flashes of light. Above was a cloaked man floating with no support at all. This provoked gasps around the room.

At the entrance, unnoticed by Kenny, was Ernie McMillan. He had grown a lot since he was ten. He was still the same build, but he was taller, and a very small blond beard was growing over his chin. He leaned against the doorway to the auditorium, folding his arms and listening.

Kenny was going on with the pictures. "This one was taken not by me. Wizards are known to use owls to communicate. This explains why owls are sometimes seen flying about at daytime. The theory I formed of Wizards still possibly existing is very plausible. This is a picture of white and brown owls flying about at twelve noon."

They all nodded understandingly. Some in the back shook their heads in disbelief. Kenny went on yet, "I believe that the Wizarding worlds we have yet to discover are where they are hiding. If this is so, of course over the years they could have repopulated. If we in Britain divulged their location, and found their intentions, we could warn other countries of their prolonged existence. This will put Eaton on the map, and this will increase our prestige. Thank you, God blesses you all."

They all clapped. Some gave a standing ovation. Taking cue from the standers more stood up and clapped. Ernie shook his head, smiling helplessly, and he clapped too. Kenny walked the isle to meet the man he knew for so long, shaking hands with different professors.

"Ernie," Kenny said compassionately.

"Hey man," Ernie said, giving Kenny a hug.

"I didn't know you were here," Ken said happily.

"I came by to see what the talk was about," Ernie smiled. "Wizards huh. This really has grown on you."

"Well yeah, considering what we've studied together, and what I've seen," Ken said casually. "I reckon you've seen some pretty strange stuff too. Don't tell me you haven't."

"If you think your pictures are strange, you should see the boarding school I went to," Ernie laughed.

Ken laughed with Ernie, and a professor came and interrupted them, "Excuse me. How do you explain"-

Ernie left Ken answering questions, and stopped once outside. He had to do it. He had to modify his memory and forget about he who was his longtime friend. Ken walked out fifteen minutes later, unaware of Ernie behind him.

Ernie pointed his wand, and opened his mouth. His mouth froze. His mind and heart were racing. If he modified his memory, Ken would forget everything he saw. But to make him forget all that he saw throughout the years, Ken's memory would be so badly damaged, he'd need St. Mungos. That would be a pity. But, if he left it, the Wizarding world was in danger.

He held his breath, and raised his wand. His breathing was heavy. Just one word. _Obliviate, _he thought. _Just that charm. _Without knowing why, he held his wand down, and put it back in his pocket. He couldn't do it. He couldn't even let others do it. Ken was his friend and it was bad enough they didn't grow up together the way they thought they would.

Ernie walked away, head down, thinking very deeply. He worried so much. If Ken's memory was modified, Ernie as good as lost his best friend. If it wasn't, the Wizarding world would be found out.


	8. Realization

**Wizard Hunter**

**Chapter 8: Realization**

Ken went on throughout the months, giving different lectures, and he made a lot of money from it. All the studying and lecturing paid off eventually, and when he opened the letter he received, he found he was to be giving an interview to BBC news.

"And where did you first get the idea?" the journalist, who had green eyes almost popping out of her black skin, and black hair, asked him.

"I got the idea from a report I did a long time ago," Ken said smiling. "Fifth grade report. However, the inspiration to do the report came from my first sighting of them. A couple was fighting on the street."

"And you say you connect the strange happenings with Wizards?"

"Yes," Ken nodded. "You know how many people you see wearing cloaks, or long clothing, even in the summer? You know the owls flying during the daytime? I think that Wizards might be using them like we used to use pigeons. As a matter of fact, I can even offer a guess they are as outdated as they were many years ago. This would explain many things."

"But you can guess, assuming they do exist, that they do have more powerful magic at their disposal?"

Ken nodded.

"If they have their own weapons, do you think they might also have their own government?"

"Having their own government is a possibility, but if that is so, they're not peaceful. Only terrorists run underground governments."

"That will be all." The two shook hands, and left.

Ken took his car, and drove himself back home. He arrived late in the afternoon, and still had work to do that day. He opened the door, and walked in to the large entryway. The entryway was large, and almost empty, save for a few pictures of a small boy with light brown curly hair, hanging on the wall. That very boy ran down the stairs to where his dad stood, and wrapped his small arms around him.

"Jimmy."

"Where were you, dad?" Jimmy asked disappointedly.

"I got work to do, Jimmy," Ken sighed. "Listen, I'm gonna take a stroll around London, if you want to come with me. We might meet Uncle Ernie."

"Aw, I don't like Uncle Ernie," Jimmy said disappointedly.

"Come, he's my friend, besides, you like little Philip, don't you?"

Jimmy shrugged.

"Just let me finish a note," Ken said. And from a small table, exactly where he left it, was a small paper folded. An envelope was beside it, baring an address. He finished writing.

…_The requested meeting is very important, and involves the security of the country if not the world. It is very urgent we meet as soon as possible. _

_Your citizen,_

_-Kenneth McCallister-_

He licked his fingers, and folded the paper up to put it in the envelope. As he and Jimmy walked out, Ken slipped it into the postbox to be delivered. London wasn't very far from where they lived. They were on the outskirts, so a walk didn't matter.

However, Kenny was not bargaining for more weird stuff that day, especially since he didn't bring his camera this time. He just kept walking, conversing with his boy as they walked the evening London streets.

"We never do things together like we used to," Jimmy said disappointedly. "Remember America? We used to do so many- hey dad, why don't we sit there. Like the old times. Have a drink. I'll try tea and crumpets." Hi face was alight, an Ken looked up. The sight meeting his eyes made him jump back. Jimmy jumped back too, and looked around wildly, "What is it, dad?"

"I could've sworn I saw someone disappear," Ken exclaimed. "Jimmy, look over there, in that corner. Do you see anything?"

Jimmy peered, despite the fact there was no fog or anything to peer through. Jimmy peered into the small corner pointed to. "Dad, it's just a pub. Everyone goes there. Philip told me."

"What pub?" Ken demanded

"Over there," Jimmy said, pointing. "Don't you see"-

"Wait," Ken interrupted.

A small girl was walking past them. She had a grown adult with her. The two walked toward the corner, looked around, and disappeared next. Ken flinched. They just disappeared into thin air.

"Forget camera, I need a video for this kind of thing," Ken whispered surprisingly. "Jimmy, are you sure there's something there?"

Jimmy tutted impatiently, and turned Ken seized Kenny's head, and turned it to the exact spot where the Leaky Cauldron was supposed to be. Kenny peered too. Slowly. Very slowly, his eyes took in what they never saw before.

"A pub."

A small pub, never seen by anyone before, appeared to Ken. It practically popped out of nowhere. Jimmy got up and made as if to run to it, but Kenny took hold of him. "No. Jimmy! Cool it. Not yet. It might be dangerous. I got a better idea."

"What is it," Jimmy asked.

"The Wizards I'm always talking about!" Kenny exclaimed quietly. "Keep it quiet. We're staying in this apartment over here tonight, and we're gonna find out who walks in and out. Ok?"

Jimmy had no choice, but to oblige. So, he followed his dad into the building overlooking the secret pub, and sorted everything out to stay a night on a good floor and on the right side to overlook the pub. That was it. Kenny had to do it. This was his chance to find the secret entrance to the Wizarding world.


	9. Infiltration

**Wizard Hunter**

**Chapter 9: Infiltration**

After having spotted the Leaky Cauldron, which he expected to be a secret entrance into the world he believed for so long now existed, Kenny debated with himself two things he could do: He could take Jimmy with him, and report it right away, and tell everyone where it is; or, he could go in himself and act as a Wizard. From the corner of his eye, he saw two small kids enter the pub with a grown adult man. Ken thought for a bit.

Kenny took Jimmy by the arm, and rushed outside with him. If he could make it down before it was too late…

As they ran out, there was a loud bang. Recognizing the bang as something foreign from a gun, he looked around hopefully. A cloaked man was running through the street, hiding something in his pocket. The man yelled, "Ron, this way!"

A red-headed man caught up with his friend with glasses, and they ran off. However, one other man, wearing a black robe, didn't bother hiding his wand and Kenny and Jimmy both saw it.

"What the bloody"-

"Jimmy, language," Ken interrupted. At the same time, he seized his handgun from his pocket, and shot thrice. The street erupted with screams. Ken watched as the cloaked man fell to the ground.

Ken quickly seized the man as everyone ran away. With Jimmy's help, he got the cloak off. Maybe he should change before he did anything. He could dress like a Wizard, and infiltrate the Wizarding world secretly.

Before he could decide, the man with black hair and glasses ran up. He looked around, and the red-headed appeared beside him. "What happened?" the black haired man asked.

"Nothing!"

"We saw what happened, and we're after them," Harry said demandingly. "What happened?"

"I took care of him," Ken said, stepping aside to reveal the fallen cloaked man, now with no cloak. Harry stepped forward, "You are a Wizard?"

Ken hesitated, "Erm… yes I am. This is my boy and he's seen enough violence."

Ron looked down at Jimmy, and back at Ken, "Well, he seems to be"-

"Why do you have a gun then?"

"What the bloody hell is a gun?" Ron asked Harry. "And does it matter?"

"I've been living my entire life with- er… normal people," Ken replied.

The absence of the word 'Muggle' made Harry for suspicious, but Ron's frequent impatient tongue-clicks made Harry go, and just forget about Ken, taking the word that he was a Wizard.

Ken seized Jimmy not for the first time that day and dragged him back inside. People in the lobby were rushing over to him to question, but Ken waved them off, "Normal explosion. Normal explosion."

They walked upstairs to their room, and Ken got himself into the black cloak. Ken knew enough not to go wearing that cloak in the Wizarding world. Obviously, they had a problem with people in black cloaks. But if Kenny made his own cloak; but different color… or, he could color this one. Whatever worked for him…?

"Dad, Philip is so used to this," Jimmy said, full of awe.

"What kind of boy is this Philip?" Ken questioned. "He's starting to make me suspicious. I'm gonna put this on." Ken decided to wear it anyway. While thinking about what to do, he realized that if he asked someone to make a cloak like that, it'd sound weird. He had to wear it, and tell the truth of how he got it. They might see that as normal.

"Jimmy, you're coming with me," Ken said.

Jimmy went with Ken obligingly, and they walked out. Ken walked through the motel with his regular clothes over the cloak, feeling very hot. But he had to avoid questions until the time was ripe to let it out.

As he walked out, he was half worried that the Leaky Cauldron will have disappeared again, but it was still there. While mentally asking himself how Jimmy knew where it was, he walked in. The place was very small, and quite dirty. It seemed to be a hangout where Wizards got together and chatted, or drank. Some were sucking on long green-smoked pipes in a corner.

Deciding not to try smelling that, he dragged Jimmy around to a further corner. There, he took his regular clothes off. He felt significantly cooler with only the cloak on. He went to what he believed was the innkeeper, and put down his clothes. "I'm taking my boy. Please leave my clothes here till I come back."

"Diagon Alley?" the innkeeper, a long-haired blond asked.

Ken tried to hide his confusion, and said, "Yes. Now, to get there…"

"From the bin, you go two bricks up and three across, don't you remember?"

"Bad memory," Ken muttered. "Thanks."

The rest was pretty easy for Ken. He and Jimmy walked out the back way as Ken guessed that was where the entrance to the secret world was, and he spotted the bin.

"Tap with what?" Jimmy asked.

Ken looked to the left side of the bin, and saw a stick. "Ok, no problem…"

He tapped the third brick on the left, and jumped back with a yelp as the bricks parted.

"Whoa, awesome," Jimmy said, full of awe once again. "Aw, mate, that's awesome. The bricks are parting, dad!"

Ken did not need Jimmy telling him that. He already noticed with great surprise. Ken gaped at what his eyes spotted. After years of dreaming about it, Ken honestly expected his first step into the secret Wizarding world to be met with dirty alleyways, smoky shops, and probably a duel every few feet. He even went as far as guessing that some witches and wizards would have stuck-out teeth. As he walked into the Leaky Cauldron a few minutes earlier, it seemed to have confirmed his guesses. He thought he would probably need to have used his gun eventually. Instead, without questions or need for guidance, his eyes met not what they had expected, but the complete opposite.


	10. The Dark Side of the World

**Wizard Hunter**

**Chapter 10: The Dark Side of the World**

_A/N: __**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own the characters. I do not own the Diagon Alley Gringotts Poem. However, I do own Kenny and Jimmy. **_

What Ken saw as he stepped his first step into Diagon Alley was the opposite of what he believed he'd see. It was seriously like stepping into another world. Compared to the Muggle world, the Wizarding world was much more lively and entertaining. One major absence was the pollution. There was none. The place looked like a lively alley, and on each side, there were shops and signs. In the distance, he could see young children, obviously Wizards, ogling over something in a shop window. He took Jimmy, and walked along.

The first thing that caught his eye was a large white building of marble. Two great white pillars stood on either side of the entrance. It was a fine greeting, Ken had to admit. Jimmy meanwhile, was completely awestruck at everything. "Hey, dad, look. It's a poem."

Ken followed Jimmy's eyes and finger to a large white sign in front of the large building.

_Enter stranger but take heed,_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware,_

_Of finding more than treasure there. _

_(Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. P. 56-57. British paperback. J.K. Rowling.)_

_So, it's a bank,_ he thought. Either that or they seriously have treasure, probably stolen from us normal people. So, he put up a straight face, hiding all excitement, took Jimmy's arm for the umpteenth time that day, and walked him into the building. They didn't go more than five steps when a small creature cornered them, and demanded, "What're you doing here?"

"Looking around"-

"No key, no entry," the creature cackled. "Get out!"

The small creature literally pushed them out, and well off the marble steps. "Go, now!"

Ken bravely threw him an angry look, and walked off to the left. On the left side of the white building was a small gate, closed shut. However, even if it was locked, he could've easily climbed over it. But it was not locked. He opened the gate without apprehension, and led Jimmy through, not knowing what lay on the other side.

He seemed to have walked into a whole new alleyway. The sign above told them it was Knockturn Alley. He looked back at the more lighted alley, but decided against going back. The Wizards were probably hiding something.

He reached into his bag, and got his camera ready. _I wonder if they know what cameras are, _he thought to himself. He snapped a first photo at the alley as a whole, to show and prove the darkness.

"Dad, can I wait for you back there?" Jimmy asked, pointing to where Diagon alley was.

Ken shook his head, "We don't know these people Jimmy."

"Don't know who?" someone demanded from behind. Ken spun around to see an old hag. The hag had grey hair coming down over her ears, and two teeth sticking out. Ken couldn't hide his disgust. "Never seen an old witch before?" She took from her shawls a small and very old-looking wand. She pointed it shaking. Ken reached into his pocket for his handgun, but the witch was quicker, _"Flipendo."_

Ken was blasted back hard. At the blast, a bunch of other Wizards and witches crowded up and surrounded them to watch the fight. Ken scrambled up as the witch started cackling. "Next, the boy. Next, the boy." At that laugh, Ken quickly, and in a single breath, withdrew his handgun, and shot without hesitation.

The shot missed, and Ken smirked, "Lay one hand on my boy, and I will kill you."

Jimmy was cowering behind Ken wondering how they were going to get out of this. The witch stepped back, and pointed, "A metal wand. He's a Muggle!"

"No Muggle! I am a Wizard, just with a better weapon!" Ken lied loudly. "Now, step back or el"-

"Alrigh', break it up," a growling voice from behind said. Ken flinched as he saw the largest man in life. The man looked like a giant, but he was too small to resemble the giants in fairytales. He just had big and long black hair ending in a beard. "Everyone off of everyone. Break it up."

Ken looked around, and saw the crowd dispersing. Was this man helping? "Rubeus Hagrid," the man introduced himself. "Now, how did a Muggle get in here?"

"I am NOT a Muggle," Ken said, unable to hide the fear in his voice, but still speaking up bravely.

"Alrigh', calm down," Hagrid said. "It's the gun. It's unusual in this place. OI!" Hagrid roared, making Ken jump a foot back. "MALFOY! OVER HERE!"

And who came, but Draco Malfoy? Malfoy was a tall, pale and blond man walking through the alley toward the two. Beside him was a small boy no less than Jimmy's age. He seemed to resemble his father. Hagrid looked at him, "Watch over this touris'. Make sure he's back on the safe side."

Malfoy shrugged reluctantly. He nodded at the man, threw one look at the gun, and walked back toward the lighted side that was Diagon Alley. Ken didn't know whether to thank the giant, but decided against it. He followed Malfoy through the alley. Malfoy walked quietly, but was the first to open conversation, "He going to Hogwarts?" Malfoy asked, referring to Jimmy.

"Hogwarts?"

"Wizard school!?" Malfoy reminded incredulously. "Most popular in Britain?"

"Oh, yeah, that school," Ken faked. "Memory lost a bit. I haven't been here in a long time. I dunno. Err. Your boy too?"

"Yeah," Malfoy said, a bit proudly. "He's gonna be in Slytherin like his father."

The boy haughtily lifted his shoulders up, and put on a proud face. "Yup. Which house do you think you'll be in?" he asked Jimmy.

Jimmy was at a loss, but Ken was quick to the save, thinking he'd better name the house Malfoy had named, just to stay on the safe side, "Hopefully Slytherin," he said quickly.

"Yeah," Malfoy said proudly. "Better than those Gryffindor sc- well, better than Gryffindor anyway."

Ken didn't comment. He didn't know what Malfoy was talking about, and decided not to ask for fear of giving himself away. They arrived at Diagon alley again, and the large white building was once again in sight. Malfoy continued on inside the lighted alley with his boy, "Madam Malkin's next."

"By the way," the small blond boy called back. He ran up to Jimmy, "Never got your name. What is it?"

"Jimmy. Jimmy McCallister," Jimmy answered immediately.

"Oh," the boy nodded. He lifted himself up again proudly, and said as if it was the coolest name in the world, "I'm Scorpius."

He ran off after shaking Jimmy's hand politely, and Jimmy looked confused. 'Scorpius?' Ken looked just as confused, "What kind of name is that? Anyways, Jimmy, what've I told you about talking to strangers?"

Jimmy shrugged, "You were talking."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to give your name."

"What should I say then?" he asked. "John?" Jimmy asked sarcastically

Ken didn't answer. It was the first time Jimmy challenged his father. Ken looked around confused. Ok, so he knew Wizards existed now. He found that out a bit too recently, and in a hard way. He then got into a fight with a witch. He was saved by a giant Wizard, and taken out by another somewhat proud Wizard. It was hard to believe only an hour and a half had passed.


	11. Mr Ollivander

**Wizard Hunter**

**Chapter 11: Mr. Ollivander**

Kenny continued on with Jimmy through Diagon alley, and further in, so that eventually he lost his way. He didn't really know where he was anymore. "Aw man, wands!" Jimmy exclaimed out of the blue.

Kenny looked around, and to their right he saw a small shop with a sign above it, _Ollivander's Wands._

Ken was hesitant, but this time, it was Jimmy who did the dragging. He dragged Ken in the small shop. Jimmy looked around, and Ken looked very reluctant. "Jimmy, we don't know this place, and there's nobody"-

"Ah, hah, new customers," a hidden voice said. From behind a shelf appeared a very old-looking Wizard with long fingers and grey sizzled hair. He looked like he'd just been shocked. "Mr. Ollivander, at your service. Your names are…"

"Jimmy McCallister," Jimmy said squeakily. "This is my daddy, Kenny."

"I haven't heard of the McCallister family," Ollivander said interestedly. "Muggle born?"

When Jimmy looked confused, Ollivander emphasized, "Your father is a Muggle?"

Jimmy shrugged, "What"-

Before Jimmy could draw too much attention, Ken cut in, "We don't know. I am his foster father."

"Ah, well anyway, you're a Wizard, and therefore need a wand," Ollivander said excitedly, and went straight to the point. "Which hand do you hold with?"

"Left, sir, but"-

"Let the measure do its work," Ollivander said as a measure floated from the table, and started measuring Jimmy with no hand holding it. Ollivander was jabbering about something Kenny wasn't catching on to, and Jimmy only caught few words, 'Potter,' and 'Auror Department.'

"Well that's finished," Ollivander said. "Try this then," Ollivander presented a thin box. He opened it carefully and pulled a short stick out. "Give it wave. Unicorn hair, six and a half inches."

Jimmy took it uncertainly. Now, things have reached beyond the limit. Ken strode up, "Look here. We're not here to shop, we're here to"-

"Don't interrupt the wand choosing," Ollivander cut through, face growing from excited to serious in a blink, and then back to excitement again. He watched as Jimmy waved the wand. Ken flinched, and jumped back violently as a shelf full of wands exploded. "Hah, hah!" Ollivander laughed happily. "Ok, I know what we need. Try this. Dragon Heartstring. Fifteen inches. Holly. Try it. Try it."

As Jimmy raised it again, Ken took it from behind unexpectedly, "We can't do"-

In the blink of an eye, Ollivander drew his wand out, and summoned the wand from Ken in an instant. Disastrous consequences if Muggles play with wands. So sorry."

That did not make Ken feel any better at all. He braced himself for the worse, and prepared to draw his own gun out if Jimmy was hurt. But, instead, the wand responded cooperatively. Jimmy's hair slowly lost its curls, and lay flat, leaving their head unrecognizable. Ollivander smiled happily, "Then this is yours."

"But"-

"That'll be seven galleons," Ollivander said, holding his hand out.

Ken shook his head, "Jimmy, put that back. Look Olly-what, we don't have your money, and we don't have"-

Before Ken could finish attacking Ollivander, the door opened it suddenly. In came the black haired man they met a couple of hours, give or take half, ago outside the pub. "I'll take care of this. As a thanks for dealing with the Death Eater. There was a price on his head, but seeing as you're got no money on you now, I'll pay for your boy's wand. Meanwhile, you should pay a visit to Gringotts."

Ollivander looked more pleased than ever, as if nothing could make the day better. "Harry Potter. Phoenix tail feather. Holly. This young man over here just got himself a Holly too."

Harry took one look at Jimmy, and looked up, "My pleasure. Mr.… uh…"

"McCallister," Ken answered, still uncertainly.

"My partner Mr. Weasley will be speaking to you outside," Harry said.

Ken looked taken aback. His son was not a Wizard. He was a normal boy, and was wielding a dangerous weapon. But, if the weapon could be used against them, that'd be a different story. Before he could speculate more on the matter, Harry led him outside. "So, which house were you in?"

"Erm…" Ken didn't know what to say.

"Weren't you in Hogwarts?" Harry asked. "What about your boy?"

"He's"-

Jimmy shrugged, at a loss.

Ken sighed, "Look, we've got to go now. We've run out of time, and I have a meeting."

"Of course," Harry said, nodding. "But- ah- RON! OI! RON!"

His red-headed friend ran up, "They're hiding behind Gringotts. Hagrid's keeping an eye on them but we have to hurry."

Harry's eyes widened. "How many?"

"Five of them," Ron answered.

"Alright, I'm going for backup, and alert the Ministry of the danger here," Harry said, taking off his cloak. "Ron, confront them stealthily. Remember the intensive training courses. Hagrid should help you."

Ron obliged, took Ken, and they went off, Jimmy following at a pace. Harry sent his Patronus stag to the Ministry, _Five Death Eaters in Diagon Alley. We need backup."_

After sending the message, he decided to do a little shopping. After all, Ken did help them. That was one smart Wizard they could use in the Auror department, and since he was helping to catch Death Eaters with large prices, the least Harry could do in return was to pay for the books his boy needed.

Harry knew not how mistaken he possibly was. He knew not that Jimmy was possibly not a Wizard at all. Jimmy was possibly a normal Muggle boy who just got hold of a dangerous wand!

_A/N: As you see, and unknown to Wizards and Muggles, things are spiraling out of control. What will happen to poor Jimmy? What of Ken and Ron? Only I know the answer to that. Keep reading. By the way, yes, I know what I'm doing._


	12. The Dark Rivals

**Wizard Hunter**

**Chapter 12: A Dark Rivals **

Ken didn't know what Ron or Harry was talking about. All he knew was that the two were Wizards, and he wasn't getting a good first impression of their world. He didn't know where Ron was taking him, but if Ron was on to them, and meant to lead him into an ambush, he could defend himself. But if Jimmy had a wand, maybe they could accidentally light fire to their strange cloaks or something. Nonetheless, Ken was nervous.

Ken had reason to be nervous actually, because few minutes later, they arrived at Gringotts. Ron stopped. He looked at Ken, "If you want to say out of this, you can turn around, because this is likely to be a dangerous battle."

Before the baffled Ken could answer, a familiar growling voice said behind them, "They will ruddy not get away with this. Those ruddy bastards tried to do Fang in!"

"We'll get them," Ron said confidently.

Who was Fang? Ken was more confused than ever. What kind if name was that? It sounded like a name for a vicious hound dog. A bark sounded behind him, making him jump. Jimmy gave a small yell as Fang ran up to Hagrid. The large boarhound licked Hagrid's trousers, and Hagrid pat him, "Keep yer cheeks on. We'll get 'em, and yel have yer share."

"Ok, keep the child out of this," Ron ordered.

"Get inter Gringotts and hide," Hagrid said. "Don't come out at all costs."

Jimmy looked confused, but it was nothing to how Ken felt. What the hell were they going on about? Before he could demand to know what was going on, Ron turned to him, "Come on."

Jimmy ran inside the bank obligingly, hoping the Goblins wouldn't do anything to him. Well, if they did, he had an awesome wand. What was the betting Abracadabra would work?

Ron snuck on sneakily. He Apparated to the very top of the very high bank, crouched down, and took his wand out. Looking down the back, the Death Eaters were visible. What Ron was not counting on was a Death Eater keeping lookout on top.

More out of fear, Ron shot the lookout Death Eater down. He crouched away and Apparated back down to meet a horrific sight. Hagrid had been ferociously fighting hard. Ken was moving back, fearfully. He took his gun out, and started shooting randomly. Every fearful shot missed, but it sure got the Death Eater's attention.

One yelled in surprise, "A Muggle! They've got a worthless pile of"-

There was deafening loud bang interrupting the surprised Death Eater. The Death Eater was next on the floor. Ron had his wand raised. What happened next went too fast for any passerby to spot or even understand what had happened.

A cloud of smoke burst from air. There was another loud bang, a blast, a flash of white light clashing with a flash of green light. Ron's scream was heard from the veil of smoke, and a Death Eater's laugh. Ken reached into his belt, and drew his gun out. He shot randomly at whatever point in the smoke where the laugh came from. He shot again to where Ron's yell came from.

The smoke cleared, and the scene looked as if nothing had happened. The only thing that changed was that now there were two Death Eaters on the floor. Two more Aurors appeared and started raining spells upon the three remaining Death Eaters. More yells issued from the mouths of the masked men. Ken got ready his gun, and finger on the trigger, aimed it at another masked man, deciding they were the more dangerous.

"Malfoy!"

Draco had appeared in the fraying parties. He looked around. Ron spun around to stare at him, "Whose side are you on, ANYWAY?!"

Draco whipped his wand out. The Aurors and Death Eaters stopped fighting to watch Malfoy make his choice. Scorpius must've been ordered hidden, but that had to be a good sign. He raised his wand.

Before anyone knew it, a Death Eater fell. Malfoy's choice made, the Death Eaters had ganged up on him, and Ron stepped in front of him. A masked one said, "Your kind has done enough damage to our race. It's time we make you pay."

That line caught Ken's attention, and he sat it out for a bit to think. One Death Eater had revived the fallen ones, and the battle went intense again. The Death Eater mentioned a race. Humans were considered a race, but what did he mean by that? He knew for a fact they were all Wizards.

"This is for Wizard-kind," Ron yelled over the blasts.

That next comment got Ken's attention. It had suggested that one side was against Wizards. The ones against Wizards was side of the masked ones, so they weren't necessarily bad. Ken pointed his gun, this time at Ron. Ron wasn't noticing the gun being pointed at him, he was too busy fighting. None of the new arrivals had noticed either. But it didn't matter.

From behind Gringotts, Hagrid appeared with Fang at his heels. Fang jumped on one, and Hagrid punched another out cold. Ken stepped back, frozen with fear. He lowered his weapon, staring. If he did anything, Hagrid could kill the hell out of him. It was best Ken didn't try anything yet. Another Death Eater went flying into another, who was stunned by Ron.

The fight was over quickly once Hagrid entered the battle, and Ken was grateful he didn't shoot Ron then. Still, the battle was very defining, he thought to himself as he went in to pick Jimmy up. Using those two lines he heard, he could possibly conclude who was the anti-Wizard group using wands, and who was the Wizards.

Jimmy was inside Gringotts, sitting in a corner with Scorpius, the boy they met with Malfoy in Knockturn Alley. Draco appeared inside out of nowhere with a pop, and took his boy's hand. He nodded curtly at Ken, and left. Jimmy eyed his dad questioningly, "What happened dad?"

Before Ken could answer, Harry's face met them when the doors opened, and he was holding a large bag.


	13. The Conclusion of Kenny McCallister

**Wizard Hunter**

**Chapter 13: The Conclusion of Kenny McCallister**

Ken had a great deal to think about after that fight. He so wanted to get home and think all this over, and possibly tell the Prime Minister about this. It might've been high hopes, but it was very important higher authority knew about this hidden world, dangerous or not.

Before he could think, Harry met him outside, and handed him a bag. Ken looked confused. "Books for your boy's year at Hogwarts. As a reward for helping us secure Diagon Alley. The Death Eaters are captured now thanks to your efforts. The difference in reward money is here." Harry handed him a much smaller sack. Inside rattled coins. "Five thousand galleons. Spend them wisely."

Harry disappeared before Ken could exclaim in shock. Why was he being given so many Wizarding items now? What was the meaning of all this? Both he and Jimmy were normal people, and thank God for that!

He stuffed the small sack in his own pocket, and carried the big bag around. Now, Jimmy looked like an actual Wizard. What with a wand in his hand, and looking awestruck at every shop window, he was like a normal Wizard boy.

Ken saw an ice cream parlor, but refused to buy anything for fear of being poisoned. He made Jimmy sit still to think about things for a bit.

"'Your kind.' 'Our race.' 'Wizard-kind.' These had to mean something. The red head had yelled for 'Wizard-kind,' so he had to be a Wizard. According to the so called Death Eater, their kind has 'done enough damage.' It seemed one side were Wizards, and another were anti-Wizard. But if one was anti-Wizard, why use wands? Did they perhaps master their use? That idea weighed on Ken's mind as the most plausible. After all, people had mastered uses of their enemies' weapons before to liberate their countries.

Ken had come to the conclusion that the masked men were a group against Wizards, and like him, broke into Diagon Alley. He slowly started to think terrible of Ron, and even Harry. Perhaps Harry thought he could trust Ken. How mistaken he was. The Prime Minister must be informed of this at once. He had to see him.

He got up, and ordered Jimmy up too. Jimmy obliged, hoping to catch more glimpses at shops. The two walked quietly toward the exit, but before they got out of the ice cream parlor, a small and young voice said from behind, "Need anything?"

Ken spun around, ready to fight again. He met a young man, looking in his early thirties. The man was short with brown hair, parted in the middle. The hair fell down, and would've covered his ears if it didn't move up like an ocean wave on both sides.

"If you do, just ask," the man said kindly. "My name is Stewart Ackerly."

"I'm new here," Ken said reluctantly.

"Well, if you like, my friend Owen can show you around," Stewart offered.

"Thanks, but we've seen enough today," Ken turned down. He didn't know why he was responding kindly.

"Oi, Owen!" Stewart called.

Another young man arrived. Well, Owen did not look as young as Stewart did. One could tell he too was Stewart's age, but he was developing young white hair. Flecks of white was clearly visible in the brown.

"He'll show your boy around," Stewart offered, almost firmly. "I'll show you the- finer points. As adults, you know?"

Before Ken could find a good excuse to get away, Owen took Jimmy away, and gave Ken a reassuring nod. Stewart caught the look on Ken's face, and said, "Don't worry. Owen is about to become Minister for Magic. You can trust him more than most."

"I am not sure to trust anyone lately," Ken said, hint of annoyance in his voice.

Stewart took him around Diagon Alley, and across to the Three Broomsticks. Ken looked up at the large inn, and exclaimed, "Now what is this?"

"You're not a real Wizard are you?" Stewart guessed shrewdly.

"I"-

"I'm guessing Hagrid introduced you all to Diagon Alley. It _would _explain a lot. Like why your boy has a wand and not suffering a dangerous accident with it. Let me guess; you're Muggle, and your boy is Muggle born?"

"I dunno," Ken said, still hinting annoyance. "His real father died ages ago."

Stewart went quiet a bit. "Death Eaters? It would explain a lot. They've been making trouble for a while now. They're trying to stir up trouble like last time."

Ken looked confused.

"Forgot," Stewart muttered. "They're against the Ministry. But we've kept them at bay for a long time now and the Aurors are very active."

Ken really didn't answer, and the two stood outside the Three Broomsticks without going in. It was difficult for Stewart to open conversation with Ken, but Ken had something new to think about. People were against the Wizard Ministry? So they had a Ministry? That was it. The masked ones had to be normal people, with mastered use of wands. It would explain a lot.

"Ministry?"

Stewart looked happy to talk now, and informed, "The Wizarding government. It's in London."

Ken had to find it. But Stewart would never take him there if he knew he was a Muggle. Ken decided to lie, and he smirked, "Ok, I'll tell the truth. I'm a Wizard. I've stayed away from the Muggle world because of er… Death Eaters. Muggle-raised, and my parents refused to let me back in. I was Muggle educated. My boy is an orphan, but it turns out he's a Wizard."

Stewart opened his mouth to answer when he remembered something. He looked down in a sympathetic way, and said, "Kind of like Dennis. A friend of mine."

"Who?"

"He lost his brother years ago, he was sixteen, and since then, his parents refused to let him anywhere near the Wizarding world. It took Hogwarts itself to convince them otherwise. But Dennis works as a Muggle, and comes to Diagon Alley just to visit the place. See, when a Muggle-born becomes a Wizard, a Muggle will not stop him, because the magic is in his blood. If he is not trained, the magic can act as a wild lion."

As for his on story, Ken had no idea how he came up with it. It had to be the best. As for Stewarts story of another young man, he felt a little sympathetic, but he knew not how Dennis' brother had died. Stewart looked interestedly. "That would explain a lot. See, like how you knew where Diagon Alley was. But how could anyone forget Hogwarts?"

Before Ken could answer another shrewd reply, Owen and Jimmy came back up the street, Jimmy waving happily.


	14. The Hidden Government

**Wizard Hunter**

**Chapter 14: The Hidden Government**

Jimmy hugged his dad around the waist, and looked up at him, "Can we go home now?"

Ken was still recovering from all the confusion that day. Owen was leaning against the wall, staring at Ken casually. Ken had meant to leave earlier, but Stewart had stopped him. He looked over at Stewart, deciding now was not the time to go. "I haven't been here in a while, and you know the truth now. I mean to find the Ministry of- what?"

"Magic, dolt," Stewart laughed. "What was your memory modified or something?"

"Maybe," Ken said, putting the best act of a sad face.

Stewart shrugged the answer off, and asked still kindly, "You wanna know where it is. Dennis can show you. Owen, where's Dennis? He can show this gentleman where the Ministry is?"

"Looking for a job?" Owen inquired.

"Probably, depends where it is," Ken answered, privately thinking that they the Wizards, had no idea what kind of job he'd do there if and once he found out where the Wizards resided.

"Dennis is in the Ministry," Owen replied. "He's working with McMillan on an International Cooperation bill."

"McMillan!" Ken jumped.

"Someone you know?"

"Ernie?"

When Owen nodded, Ken was paralyzed in shock. Ernie, a Wizard? No, it couldn't be. How could Ernie be a Wizard? Ernie was his lifelong friend. He was like a brother to him. How could he possibly be a Wizard? Ken found himself foolishly thinking that perhaps Ernie also snuck in, but then why was he in the Ministry? Ken speculated in that minute that Ernie had probably went to that Hogwarts place, and that was why he was gone for so long and why Ernie was so quiet about it.

"I know him," Ken answered shortly. "But take me to the Ministry."

"I'll take you," Owen said, grabbing hold of his arm. "Get your boy over here. We're doing side-along Apparition."

"Side-a-what what?!" Ken exclaimed suspiciously.

Before he knew it, he and Jimmy were spinning. Ken felt sure he'd throw up in the end, and Jimmy's feelings were no different. It felt as though his ears were pressed in and his face was being caved. He was grimacing in pain just as the painful sensation stopped. He found himself in a completely different place. It looked like an alleyway. It was very dirty, and he thought to himself how Wizards could pick a place like this.

But then, he was led out of the alley into what Ken recognized all too well as London. At his left was a phone booth he knew to be out of order, and there Owen took him. "So they think it's out of order."

"Muggles really can't tell normality from magic," Stewart laughed as Owen led them in. They all squeezed in, Ken trying to ignore the pang he felt in his stomach when Stewart badmouthed Muggles such as himself. If only he knew…

"Ok, Ken, you're closest," Owen said, taking command. "Dial in the phone MAGIC. Err… six, two, four, four, and two."

Luckily his back was turned, Ken was rolling his eyes. He didn't guess this before? Jimmy reached his hand out, "I'll dial it dad."

Jimmy's small fingers dialed the numbers, and the four waited. The booth then acted as a lift, and took them down. Ken tried hiding his surprise, and actually succeeded. Jimmy failed miserably though. His mouth dropped open. The lift came to a halt few seconds later, and they stepped out.

Ken expected the Ministry to be full of anti-Muggle posters, but the entry looked beautiful. There were five golden statues standing in a fountain. He recognized all of them, but most were from the fairy tales he knew. He saw a man and a woman who he guessed to be a Witch and a Wizard. Beside them was a Centaur holding an arrow. Looking up at the three beings were a Goblin and what looked like an elf.

Ken would've liked to leave at that point, because he already knew where it was, but he decided to keep it going. He got this far, and if this world had a government, he had to do something about it.

"We take a left to the lifts," Stewart instructed. "We want the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Level… Five?"

"Yeah," Owen answered shortly. They clamored into another lift, and Owen punched a number to go on down further.

This world was literally underground, Ken thought. Well, the _Muggles _had laws against underground corporations, especially governments, which could form civil war. Now he felt it his sworn duty as a civilian to stop them, and deeply regretted killing the masked man he met at the beginning of the day, which he now felt it to be days before, when it only happened mere hours ago.

The lift stopped as various points in the Ministry, and a cool voice saying where they were. Eventually, they said Level Two: Department of Magical Law Enforcement." They all stepped out, Jimmy last of them, and went on, everything completely new to Ken. Ken acted like it was nothing to him though, and looked as if he saw this all before. Only Jimmy kept his awe showing.

"Auror HQ." Stewart read. "Here we are."

"Stu?"

"Harry, is Kevin here?"

"Kevin Whitby? He's in the Minister's office. Level 1."

Stewart shook his head, "What's he doing there?"

"Something on Antonin Dolohov," Harry shrugged.

"Still giving trouble?"

"Yea," Harry sighed. "Dennis never quite forgave him for"-

"We were looking for him," Owen said. "Wanted him to show this guy around."

"Come on," Stewart said, waving goodbye to Harry, and leaving. "That was Harry. Head of the Aurors. He oversees the function of the armed wing of the Ministry."

_Armed wing?_ Were these people terrorists or something? What did they want? The armed wing was fighting the masked people. Probably the asked people were against the government of the Wizards. They were good. Ken was manipulated, once again in his life.

"Level One: Top Offices." Once again, they clamored out of the lift, and went through. This place was very new. Pictures of a tough-looking black man hung all over the place.

"Minister Kingsley Shakelbolt," Owen sighed, almost admiringly, as they walked through a small narrow hall. "Such a great Minister."

"And Owen poised to take him over," Stewart grinned.

"Shut up, Stu," Owen said, blushing red. "I'd never be as- hah- here we are."

Owen knocked on a large oak door. "Minister?"

"Come in," a growling voice said from the other side.

Owen motioned for the three to step back. Stewart led them back, saying they were not authorized to step in without permission. Owen walked in. He spent few minutes in there, door open but voices muffled over a squawking sound. Finally, Owen poked his head out, and invited Ken in.

Ken took Jimmy's arm, and went in. Jimmy looked up and around, and didn't notice the three men in the room until they said, "OI!"

Jimmy jumped, and looked. Ken was beside him. In front of them was the black man whose picture hung all over the place, and a blond man looking short, but obviously in his thirties.

"I was telling Mr. Creevey how close we are to capturing Dolohov," the black Minister said growlingly. "I am then told we had a forgotten Wizard in here. Reintroduced to the place."

"And it floods back to me," Ken said quickly and nervously. Bad combination. It might've made him obvious. Kingsley gave him a penetrating glare, and looked back at Owen. "Yet, Dolohov remains at large, but we get closer by the day in capturing him."

"Dolohov is not their leader or anything," Owen said to the Creevey man.

"You'll tell me when you have him, right?" Dennis said, looking up at the men.

Kingsley gave his word, and the blond nodded, all of a sudden, looking happier. "Well, I have two boys to get home to. If you will excuse me."

Owen stood aside and the blond walked out. Kingsley watched him go, and said, "Well, that's over with. I understand you look for a place in Hogwarts." Ken failed in hiding his anger, but Kingsley didn't seem to think much of it. "I am sure you, as a Muggle-born, will do well there."

"What's"-

"We don't know what he is," Ken said through gritted teeth. He wished they would stop talking about Hogwarts. He hated that subject. "I adopted him."

"All in all, I understand you had no money," Kingsley said. "Know that Hogwarts did not yet send owls to their future pupils yet." Ken's face was definitely showing nervousness now. Was he found out? "I need to warn you all directly to be careful. Sneaking into Diagon Alley was only lucky on your part, and dangerous, unlawful, and suspicious. Hogwarts teachers are sent to contact Muggle-raised pupils. Your boy would have been no different, but no matter."

Ken nodded, gulping, "Yes sir."

"You may leave now," Kingsley waved his arm in dismissal.

Owen was left in, and Ken walked out with Jimmy. Outside the office, he met the blond man again. "I never introduced myself," he held his hand out, "Creevey. Dennis Creevey."

"Dennis," Ken repeated, taking his hand. "I heard what- I'm sorry what happened to your"-

Dennis shrugged, "Doesn't matter. It was a long time ago. I still think of it sometimes, but it doesn't matter. I have a wife and two kids. I'm ok."

From behind a statue of a Wizard appeared another broad-shouldered man. Dennis immediately beamed, "Peakes!"

The two embraced in a tight hug, as if they were the best of friends, and broke apart. "My good friend."

"He protected me all through the war," Jimmy Peakes laughed, punching Dennis.

Ken nodded, "Well, I too have a home to get back to. I'll see you all later. Ok… um"-

Jimmy reached forward to shake Ken's hand, "We'll see you. Drop by sometime, and you can get a job."

"Will do," Ken said, nodding this time whole heartedly. He actually planned to stay a bit longer, but nowhere near these men. No, he had a visit to pay to that Harry Potter guy in the armed wing.


	15. A Couple Attempts

**Wizard Hunter**

**Chapter 15: A Couple Attempts**

Ken did not at all want to leave the Ministry. He wanted to stay a little bit longer. He had some unfinished business with Mr. Potter, leader of the armed wing. He made a mistake giving wands and books. He wasted his money, and he would soon learn from that mistake.

"Jimmy, stay with Dennis a bit," Ken ordered. "Dennis, take my boy out please. Stay with him until I come out. I have unfinished business, and I might've… forgotten something."

"Sure," Dennis nodded kindly. He took Jimmy's reluctant hand, and walked away with him. Ken followed soon after, on a separate lift. He just needed ten minutes if he was lucky.

Ken, with memory, retraced the steps they took to the Minister's office. He soon found himself once again on Level Two. This was when he forgot. He could hardly remember the steps they took to the Auror HQ.

However, he hardly needed to remember. From the right walked the red head. Ken brightened up. How he was glad. He couldn't make any move when people were watching, but from what he understood, Potter and Ron worked together. If Potter was alone, he could take him in the office.

He ran right, raising his hand in fake greeting to Ron. He was sure there was going to be a sign somewhere pointing him to the right direction. He looked left and right frantically until he found what he wanted. It wasn't until looking for five minutes did he find what he was looking for. 'Harry Potter's Office.'

He smirked. He silently moved his hand to his belt, and opened the door quietly. "Back already? Where's Whitby?" Harry asked without turning his head. Harry was facing away, to his desk. Ken shook his head, still smirking. He pulled his gun silently out. Before Harry could turn around, Ken shot once… twice… three times.

Ken ducked out quickly, and ran through, yelling, "Murderer in the HQ! Muggle in the HQ!"

A crowd of Aurors queued around him, demanding to know what happened. Ken really was sweating. Whether it was nervousness, or great acting, he looked wet, and said breathlessly, "I saw it. There was a Muggle! A weapon like mine. Here. A weapon like mine. He assassinated Potter!"

What followed next was a riot. Everyone literally went crazy. Some woman fainted, and the men rushed to Harry's office. The others demanded to know where he went and what he looked like. "Brown hair. Brown. Tall. Muscular." Ken looked ready to faint.

"Where did he go?!"

"I don't know!" Ken said angrily. "I usually don't pay attention when a murder is committed in front of me!" He ran off, still sweating. He hid in a hallway, clutching his heart. Any onlooker would think he really did witness a murder. He leaned against the wall, gasping for breath. He felt really proud of himself.

He was thinking of walking out when a yell from behind sounded. He jumped, and spun round. There was Ron. Ron looked scared, and miserable. Of course. Harry was his best friend.

"What happened?!" Ron demanded. "Tell me he isn't"-

"He- I saw it all," Ken breathed. "I'm sorry. He"-

Ron broke down. He was really crying. He wanted to shake. He wanted to drop dead on the spot. He lost his brother-in-law. "He was my- my brother. Look, leave, and get out. Since you're n-new."

Ken almost felt bad for what he did. But they were fighting his people. People who fought Wizards. They had to be dealt with. From the corner, Ron walked away, praying Harry would be fine. Ken pulled his gun out, and shot again. Ron yelled, and clutched his heart, as if having a heart attack. The shot apparently missed, and hit another employee in the head. Ken, now nervous out of his wits, ducked away, hiding his gun, and yelling frantically for everyone to rush to the Auror HQ.

Meanwhile, Ron ran to where Ken was. He told Ken to leave. If he was hurt. Ken was not there, thankfully. But the killer was nowhere to be seen. Another shot sounded, and Ron felt a hot wind by his ear. He turned his head to watch another employee drop dead. Ken left, so now they knew it wasn't him. He whipped his wand out, and yelled a spell.

A cloud of dust appeared everywhere in the HQ. The place was in riot. One Muggle, and everything crumpled. Ken had realized this fact, and felt that with a couple more people, everything in the Wizarding world would be in flames, and they would all be normal and real again. No more dangerous terrorists. He ducked into another narrow way just in time, because Ernie McMillan rushed past, leading a bunch of others. If Ernie saw him…

Ken hid his gun. He sighed in relief. If Ernie saw him, everything would be ruined. He rushed to the lifts, and pounded the Atrium button. The lift stopped there, and they opened so Ken could be face to face with a Wizard.

This Wizard had black hair standing up in the front. An eye patch was over one eye, and a scar over the other black one. The scarred eye was not blinded, but it did glow sinisterly. He wore all black robes, "I knew the man would make a run for it!"

Ken stopped. A Wizard! "What the bloody"-

"You lied," the Wizard said angrily. "I am a Defense Teacher at the school. I can take you. Now face me like a man."

"I have a gun," Ken breathed angrily. "I warn you don't make me use it"-

"_OBLIVIATE!"_

Ken dove to the floor. Another blast of green light shined throughout the beautiful room. Ken withdrew his gun again, and shot five times this time. The black haired man jumped as the first narrowly hit a few iches from where he was standing. He Apparated, and appeared behind him. _"OBLIVIATE!"_

Maybe it was fate the guy should not have died, because the spell was reflected off a statue, and it hit him. He was blasted back, and he hit the wall opposite. He was dazed for a bit. By the time he remembered anything, the Muggle would never reenter his mind.

However, it was useless. Before he could make towards the lifts, there was a loud crack. Heart panging violently against his chest, Ken was face to face with the black Minister. Kingsley Shakelbolt.

"And I'll deal with you personally. No one to know to stop us. But I should've known."


	16. Ken McCallister vs Kingsley Shackelbolt

**Wizard Hunter**

**Chapter 16: Kenny McCallister vs. Minister Kingsley Shakelbolt**

"I'll deal with you personally. No one to know to stop us. But I should've known." Kingsley glared at the surprised Ken, who stood at the end looking foolish and stupid. "And there I was thinking I could trust you. What's your boy's job?"

"I'll tell you," Ken breathed. His face went from fearful to rage and bravery. "I saw everything. I was very young. Your careless kind fought each other, for NOTHING! I saw everything, and before you could take care of anyone's memory, I rode away with my dad, bless his soul. I saw nothing until later in my life, a fight in the air. Next thing I know, I see strange things everywhere. My boy, my son found the entrance to Diagon Alley. He pointed the pub out to me. I went in, and managed to get into Diagon Alley. Cauldwell told you the rest."

Kingsley nodded, "I see. So it is our fault this happened."

Ken started feeling triumphant over this obviously weak minded fool. "And after," he continued, feeling more confident, "I concluded that your kind is biased against normal humans. You're racist! You believe just because we do not have the magic, we are useless, and yet you can't even kill."

Kingsley eyes widened at this, "Oh really? It's forbidden to kill. The Ministry protects you Muggles, and has protected you throughout history."

"And those men in black cloaks, they've been fighting you over Wizards. They've been protecting us Muggles all along."

"Not true!" Kingsley yelled. "They've been hunting you down and killing you all the time. Ever wondered about those supposed hurricanes and earthquakes that happen without warning? Something scientists could not explain?"

"What I understand is that all this is the fault of Wizards," Ken said back. "Whether or not your story is true, which I sincerely doubt, I understand different and your story does not fit in!" Ken decided no more talking as Kingsley opened his mouth. He withdrew his gun again, and pointed it. "Now, to show you what Muggles can do?"

"We've been saving you all for ages!" Kingsley said loudly. "Why do you think you triumphed in World War II? Hitler would not have died had the German Ministry not contacted us for help, had we not come over, and assassinate him when he went into hiding. We all knew it was a matter of time before he regained strength, and"-

A bang interrupted. Ken was not to be talked to anymore. It had missed, and Kingsley pointed his wand, and yelled, _"Obliviate!"_

The jet of green light narrowly missed Ken's left ear. In one swift motion, two shots were fired. One hit Kingsley leg, the other missed narrowly. Kingsley fell to the floor painfully.

"You do not- know what- you're- ah- doing."

"Oh contraire," Ken breathed; now playing jokingly a bit. "How proud will I be once I've killed the Minister?"

Kingsley helped himself up by grabbing the leg of the Goblin statue. His leg could not support him, and he could only stand for so long as he held on to the statue. He raised his wand, and took precise aim. _"Stupefy!"_

Ken did not know how he did it. Out of instinct, he did what he did. And what he did was too fast for Kingsley's liking, considering the Minister was gingerly standing up. But if he could just take the man down, the whole Ministry would know. Otherwise, this would be a very dangerous situation. He had to do it.

Ken had dove to the floor, and covered his shoulder, as if he was hiding from a tornado. He pointed his gun carelessly and fearfully, and shot. Kingsley was still standing, and the shot had missed. The green light looked eerie, and for all Kingsley knew, Wizards could kill. Kingsley raised his wand again, this time giving in for the worse, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Ken rolled to the side, and had just spotted for a fraction of a second another jet of green, hitting near the spot where he was seconds before. Even so, it would've missed, but something told Ken that if Kingsley had aim that time, the jet would've hit despite the attempt to dodge.

Ken aimed again, sweating furiously. Again, he shot. This time, the shot hit. Kingsley fell again, leg giving away and pain taking over. Ken jumped up quickly, and shot several more times. Kingsley was dead by the second shot, and Ken still went on.

He looked down, feeling little remorse. However, had he not been in danger of being spotted there at the scene of the murder, he would've broken down after five more minutes. He could not believe it. How many people had he killed by then? He couldn't count at that point. He turned tail and ran. He literally dove into a lift, and almost smashed the button.

He ran out of the Ministry. Wizards were out. He could just spot his son with Dennis. More surrounded them. He burst out, and wands pointed in his direction. Ken acted quick, "He's still inside!" he yelled, hands up, no arm in them. "The Minister is dead! The Atrium. He's still inside, and murdering!"

They took it like fish on a hook. They Apparated immediately. Dennis left Jimmy outside with Ken. Ken seized Jimmy's arm, and they ran off throughout London. The mission had succeeded. Now, he just had to tell the Prime Minister himself. He was sure the Minister would condone the action he did. After all they were threatening the Muggle world. There was an underground government within another. Anyone would act the way he did.

With those thoughts in mind, and a hopeful meeting to plan for, assuming the Prime Minister responded, Ken was able to get through the rest of the day.


	17. Harriet Edgecombe

**Wizard Hunter**

**Chapter 17: Harriet Edgecombe **

Ken had just got away from the Ministry, and he took his boy and walked back normally to where they lived. It was only the late afternoon, and it looked as though it has been a day after all that Ken's been through. Ken was surprised that Jimmy wasn't tired after all that. Both of them couldn't wait to get back home, and take a rest.

Ken looked down at his boy. Jimmy's curly hair lay down now. Ken didn't know why, but usually, after feeling fear or surprise, Jimmy's hair often lay down and lost their curls. It also happened when he was feeling anger. But what really freaked Ken out sometimes was that Jimmy sometimes got really angry or fearful, and instead of his hair acting up, something ended up disappearing or small explosions would take place when Ken was making something Jimmy didn't like. This had to take loads of thought on Ken's part.

Jimmy still had the wand and books they picked up from Wizarding world. Ken thought they might use it as evidence to the Prime Minister. They had to meet him very soon, because no one knew when the Wizards would take the Pro-Muggle group down and finally attack the real world. Something had to be done. Then, perhaps, the pro-Muggle group would come up from another side, and the Wizards would fall.

Jimmy was really tired. He himself knew that many strange things happened to him, but normal or not, he privately thought he wouldn't mind learning the spells that resided in these books. He just wanted to get some sleep, and practice them nightly or daily when Ken was out. Slowly, Jimmy wanted to join and become integrated into the Wizarding world. He knew not his dad's thoughts on the Wizarding world.

After fifteen minutes, they reached their apartment, and walked in. Jimmy never thought he'd appreciate the smell of his own home. He ran to his room without a word, and fell asleep the second his head touched the pillow.

Ken didn't go to bed though. He walked over to his study. There, he found the note the receptionist downstairs usually received for those who rented. The return address said it was from the office of the Prime Minister. He could not believe his luck. They responded…

Ernie was staying with Jimmy while Ken was to leave. The meeting was scheduled for the next day, so Ken slept with ease, and Ernie kindly agreed to look after Jimmy. Ken didn't talk to Ernie about the Wizarding world, but Ken thought that as long as Ernie stayed silent, perhaps he could be trusted. After all, Ernie might not have been involved in any anti-Muggle act. After meeting Ken, would he? They've been best friends for years.

Ken straightened up his tie, and walked in. He dressed his best for this day. He was, after all, meeting the Prime Minister. "Come in."

Ken walked in nervously. There was the almost chubby face seen on television almost everyday. Ken nodded in respect, and shook his hand. "Hope you're well, sir."

"I was not sure if to trust you or not," the Minister, Harriet Edgecombe, said. "But I decided to accept the meeting. After five minutes, I'll judge if this was worth my time."

"This is worth anyone's time sir," Ken said urgently. "It's very important. Sir, I'll get straight to the point. Wizards still exist."

Ken thought the Prime Minister would look angry, thinking his time was indeed being wasted, or that he'd laugh. Instead, his eyes widened. "How do you know?" he whispered.

Ken didn't listen to that last line. He was reaching into his bag. "Pictures I have taken throughout the years. Proof of their existence. Sir, it might sound weird and insane, but I assure you this is the truth. I even know where their hideout is if you need proof."

"But, this is secret"-

"You know?"

"Every leader of the country knows of their existence. There is supposed cooperation between us."

Ken repeated cooperation to himself. "But, sir, they have their own government, and I have reason to believe they are planning a hostile takeover of our world."

"What gives you that idea?" he asked as he skimmed the pictures.

"I've actually been there," Ken informed him. "Some speak as if we are dumbfounded and stupid. The truth is, our technology far surpasses theirs. Plus, they're at war."

"I know from their Minister that they are merely rounding us supporters of a group against Wizards. Both groups are Wizards." Harriet said.

"Sir, this is untrue," Ken said firmly. "I was there, acting as a Wizard. I have few notes written down. What they said during a fight. 'Your kind.' If they are both Wizards, what do they mean by 'your kind'?"

Harriet was speechless. True he was never in the Wizarding world. But Kingsley never told him what kind of Wizard these people were. Ken's version made more sense. But Harriet has to make sure. "I was led to believe otherwise."

"The Wizarding world is dangerous, and no doubt has been affecting our world," Ken said.

"That is true," Harriet admitted.

"If they were having problems, why not ask for cooperation with us," Ken asked rhetorically. "We have more technology, even if their magic surpasses our own mythological ones."

"We need to do something," Harriet agreed. "When there is an underground government within our own, it is questionable. It is questionable that they do stuff to protect us like we can't defend ourselves."

"Exactly," Ken said happily, nodding. "This is dangerous."

"I am going to make a televised speech tomorrow," Harriet said, looking up. "It was meant to be for something else. But I guess, for something as important as this, I can afford postponing it to another day. You will come up with me, and we'll present our conclusion, and attack them by your directions to the Wizarding world. You say you know where it is."

Ken nodded, "Yes sir."

"Do you faithfully swear to take over office if the Minister or Magic, swear to protect the Wizarding world, and swear to protect our secrecy? Do you swear to uphold this sacred position and look after the people of the Wizarding world like your own children?"

Owen Cauldwell nodded. "Yes, I do."


	18. The Speech

**Wizard Hunter**

**Chapter 18: The Speech**

The Prime Minister had been visited by a Wizard that day. Dennis Creevey meant to let him know that the Minister was killed and replaced with a new one who he was to meet. However, Harriet's security was present as well. The Minister looked triumphant as Dennis was taken and beaten.

Harriet walked over him, "And you'll stay with us for quite some time, Wizard!"

Dennis looked up fearful, "What the bloody"-

"What're you planning," Harriet demanded.

"What're you tal"-

"Take him away, until he's ready to answer," Harriet ordered.

Harriet had his own proof now. Wizards did exist. Wait till he told everyone at the next speech…

"I come before you all," Harriet announced later that day with Ken beside him. "I come before you all, those who elected me your Prime Minister! I have news for all of you. News that unless you hear what I have to say, and what this young man has to say beside me, you will never believe. Our country, people, is under attack."

"Attack, not from the usual terrorism. It is from a government within our own. It is a government that has never bothered to let us know of its existence in the proper way. Do you all want to know of this? For every new leader you elect, the leader of the government comes in secret, and reveals himself, with his own ways of keeping it quiet. Not this time. This time, we caught a representative. This time, we have a Wizard, for real."

Ken nodded, and started speaking, "I've been giving lectures on Wizards for months now. What I know is that they do indeed exist. I have presented pictures from the Wizarding world itself, proving their existence."

The crowd was quiet. No one knew to believe it or not. Ken called in the projector, once again, and had it turned on. Pictures were shown once again. The secret Wizards in the audience were fearful. They were outnumbered a hundred to one. They couldn't try anything.

"These pictures were taken throughout the years, by our friend, Kenny McCallister," Harriet announced. "He's been suspicious of these people for years, and not until very recently did he actually find their hideout. This is why I treat this event as a minor ceremony. I award Kenneth McCallister with this ribbon."

Ken accepted it graciously, feeling very big indeed. He clipped it on his chest, and nodded in thanks. He stepped back. The few Wizards who were in the audience got up quietly, and left.

"Now, we believe that this government of Wizards is planning a crackdown on our quiet world," Harriet said loudly. "To have an illegal government… they have been tortured by our kind for years, a long time ago, and we understand that. But for them to stay hidden, and not reveal themselves for so many years is not appropriate. That is suspicious. That is questionable. When we live in peace for so many years; and then we hear of Wizards who are at their own kind of cold civil war against people who seem to be either normal as us, or Wizards, and not let us in on it, to protect ourselves; suggests secrecy."

Ken then stepped forward to give his own continuation, "Now, I went in undercover as a Wizard. What they gave away to someone they thought was a friend was this: Muggle, that's normal people like us, are ignorant. Yet they do not know what technology has offered us. They go on against Pro-Muggle groups, who are dedicated to destroying 'their kind,' as they said very clearly. This shows a coming war against us. For them to keep so many things secret is not at all to our liking or safety."

"Does everyone remember those supposed earthquakes and hurricanes years back?" Harriet asked rhetorically. "These were not at all storms scientists could not explain. They were not storms. They are not natural disasters. But Wizards are lying to us. These natural disasters are the result of a big war going on in this secret world we know little about. Do we accept people warring in this sovereign nation, and we do not do anything about it? No we do not. We fight back. We help our own nation. The war ended years ago, and the aftermath is still going on. Tell me, what happens when things escalate, and more _hurricanes _take place? Do we stand idly by and let it happen while rooting for a side we cannot see? No, we do not!"

"We have captured a Wizard who has admitted to magical doings," Harriet announced. "Bring him out." Upon command, the security pushed a small blond man in. "Dennis Creevey!"

Dennis looked up at Ken, disbelievingly. Ken did not look back. He kept his eyes on the audience. "Tell us, you are a Wizard, right?" the guard said calmly.

Dennis nodded.

"And you are fighting a war, right?"

Dennis nodded again.

"And why not tell us," the guard asked. "We could've cooperated."

Dennis muttered, "For safety."

"For who!"

"For us!"

"For you, not normal people like us," the guard demanded angrily. "Not ignorant people such as us."

For guards and politicians, and ones like Ken, this was amusing, but to some people in the audience, it was horrifying. He looked so innocent. Some felt sorry for Dennis.

The guard roughly took Dennis away, and Harriet wrapped up. "We are going to go in the world itself, and confront those who betrayed us. Help those who are defending us!"

The speech ended like that, with Harriet declaring war on the Wizarding world. The day wasn't over yet either. Ken was allowed a lunch with Harriet. The Prime Minister also got word that favor for a military crackdown on the Wizarding world was very popular.

At the end, Ken drove back home, and walked back inside to feed Jimmy dinner. But Jimmy was gone. He was not there. Instead, there was Ernie McMillan, and he did not seem happy.

"Where's Jimmy?"

"My business, but we took him away," Ernie said. It seemed what he was saying was causing him great pain to do so. "I'm sorry Ken. You've gone too far."

"What do you mean, too far?"

"I mean, you've declared war on my own kind," Ernie confronted. "I mean, ok, making a speech was one thing. And all this is my fault. I should've modified your memory those many times I've had the chance!"

"Oh, is this what your kind is attempting?"

"I'm sorry, Ken, but your boy was taken away for safety," Ernie said. He turned to the door. "Since you've gone too far, and we've figured something out that might've been ignorant to your mind."

"IGNORANT!"

"He's a Wizard, genius!" Ernie shot back. "Your boy is a Wizard. That's _why _he's been able to hold a wand and not be near fatally injured. Why he spotted Diagon Alley when you couldn't! And guess what, Kenny, I'm a Wizard too. Your best friend since childhood is a damned Wizard!"

"Then I have no choice," Ken reached into his pocket, and pointed his handgun. Erne yelled as a loud bang went off. It was no from the gun though. Ernie had charmed the table to fly at Ken and force him against the wall, gun dropped."

"So you're willing to go as far as murder your own friend," Ernie said quietly. "At least _I _disabled you. I'm leaving now. Bye… my friend."

Ernie left. It took him great effort to say what he had to say. Ernie was very hurt that night, and had a very hard time sleeping. Kenny had already betrayed him. To crack down on Wizards when he knew Ernie was one was outrageous.

In Ernie's point of view, he was one of the few Pure bloods left, and most of his type didn't mingle with Muggles. At least he was different. His best friend was a Muggle, and then this Muggle attempts murder!


	19. When Two Worlds Clashed

**Wizard Hunter**

**Chapter 19: When Two Worlds Clashed**

Ernie had left Ken feeling very uneasy indeed. Jimmy was taken away by those he just found out existed. Wizards took him. Ken didn't care what Ernie said, this was kidnap. Wizards kidnapped his boy. How the bloody hell was Ken supposed to react to that.

Ken wasn't the only one losing sleep over this. As a matter of fact, everyone lost sleep after that day. The Wizards knew that the Ministry would respond immediately. Doing so verbally or attacking face to face remained to be seen. All they knew was that the Ministry would not sit back and watch it happen.

Owen's advisers saw this as a tough test. Could Owen handle the Muggle uprising with an already weakened Ministry after that massacre that the Muggle Ken went on?

Meanwhile, Jimmy was to be kept hidden. And who was to take him but Draco and his wife Astoria. Ernie received much criticism on putting Jimmy with a too recently redeemed family with such a Death Eating history. His own wife Susan seemed quite close to slapping him around the face, but he was spared that trouble.

Ernie didn't tell anyone this, but Jimmy was very reluctant to leave his home, but Ernie didn't give him any choice. Jimmy had to live with a Wizarding family now. Jimmy had only met one family, and he personally liked Scorpius. That was why he so wanted to live with Draco and Astoria. Since it was temporary anyway, Ernie saw little downside.

Of course, to Ken it was still kidnap. To the Muggles, it was violation of law, and they had to rescue the child. To the Prime Minister, it was a challenge and a declaration of war from a side whose government had not yet spoken on the issue, at least not until a day later. Owen then same out in public, and spoke.

"Wizards!" Owen called. "Fellow Witches and Wizards of the Wizarding world. Thank you. Thank you. I come before you all, to sadly announce something quite different than what I planned. What I planned was a thank you speech for my swearing into office. Instead, I come with grave and dangerous news. I come to you with news that will frighten many. I come with news that may even please some. However, to all, it's a common thought to say things will be very different now than they were mere days ago."

"What's happened is something no one could've possibly predicted," Owen continued. "The Muggles have discovered that we Wizards exist. They go on to threaten war unless we dissolve our government. Our response: We have beaten down Death Eaters twice; we've protected and kept order in the Wizarding world. Do those really believe we can be beaten that easily? Yes, we could be beaten. As a matter of fact, those of us who studied Muggles know that they have an easy way of killing with one push of a trigger."

"So, we unite together now, to try our very best to avoid war. We will not do a thing. We will stay quiet, and show we wish no warfare between Muggles and Wizards. If nothing happens, we will send a Muggle ambassador to their government, and talk things over calmly and rationally."

Owen continued on to speak of normality of relations between Muggles and Wizards, and proposed they agree on living standards, and live in peace. However, Harriet was not to be convinced so easily. He was instead brutal towards the existence of Wizards.

"These Wizards expect normal relations right after we find out that they exist in an underground government," Harriet yelled. "They cannot to a DAMNED THING to us. We will fight these Wizards, and we will fight them until we triumph. We will not allow these Wizards, these barbarians, these terrorists, to control or live under us. They wanna live, they dissolve their government and they abandon their armed wing, or we will attend to it ourselves! We will destroy them even with the most drastic, most annihilating weapons we can think of! Our army stands behind us!"

And the Muggles were as true as their words. It was not difficult spotting Wizards. Anything strange they spotted, cloaks, owls flying in broad daylight to a specific person, they acted. They took the Wizard or Witch away, and imprisoned him or her.

Only one was careful. Ernie McMillan wore only Muggle clothes, and temporarily cut himself off the Wizarding world. He seemed like a regular Muggle, so that only Ken would recognize him. If he did, Ernie was more than ready to confront Ken again.

The Wizarding Ministry got news of the frequent attack around London quite quickly, and Owen had decided to give order for the Aurors to get involved. They did so without question. But it went out of hand immediately.

An owl had arrived in broad daylight. A brown barn owl landed on a random person's shoulder. The witch looked in fear at the owl, and then around. The police ran up, and surrounded her. "You are under arrest."

Before any response from the witch took place, Aurors surrounded the police, wands pointed. "Hands off her. Let her go."

The police did not obey. They shot. Three Aurors fell to the floor, and the rest fired stunning spells. The witch broke free in the tussle, and pointed her wand, _"Sectumsempra!"_

She regretted the use of that spell immediately. An officer fell back, a large gash over his face. He yelled in immense pain, tears streaming from his eyes. At the sight, a bunch of Wizards and Muggles came up, and fought it out.

Ron raised his wand, as an Auror, and yelled, _"Impedimenta!" _An officer stopped, frozen. His partner looked in surprise, and Ron yelled, "Next time it'll be wor"-

Before Ron could finish, five shots were fired, one hit. He clutched his arm. Dennis Creevey and Jimmy Peakes ran in front to defend him. They raised their wands, and pointed, _"Stupefy. Levicorpus."_

The Muggle was levitated and hung in midair, and another was stunned. The one hung was struggling, and three Wizards ganged up, and shot him. The one Wizard was killed, and it enraged everyone else. The fight escalated very quickly. Out of buildings, apartments, houses, flats and villas ran Muggles armed with handguns, shotguns and rifles.

The presence of deadly weapons on the field drew more Wizards and Witches in to aid their allies in the fight. Two fired the Killing Curse, feeling quite excused. Two Muggles were hit back, and killed, unmarked and unmoving. The act only enraged Muggles even more. More shots were fired. Soon, Dennis was hit in the chest, and he fell back. Jimmy ran up.

"Dennis!"

Dennis' eyes were flickering. He looked like he was trying very hard to say something. Jimmy watched in fear as Dennis soon succumbed to his wound, and let his eyes fall back. Jimmy didn't have to time to fall into tears himself. He too was hit in the back, and he fell forward, He too succumbed to his wound. He fell off Dennis' body, and was soon the next to fall into darkness, tears rolling down his dead eyes.

Dennis and Jimmy were the first two to die and when it happened, a lot of fighters stood back. Under direct orders from Owen Cauldwell, Harry Potter led a group of Aurors. Onlookers would believe that they were to aid Wizards in the fighting, but it didn't happen. The team of ten moved in, and shot wands at Wizards and Muggles.

The army saw what was happening, and that none died in the hands of the Aurors, and they too moved in to stabilize the situation. They fired upon anyone who resisted, wounding three. Within minutes, the fighting was quelled, and the soldiers and Aurors stared at each other.

Just because they worked together to stabilize the situation did not mean they were on good terms. They stared at each other tensely. Aurors were fingering their wands, and soldiers had their hands on the triggers. One tense moment passed, none shooting at the other until…

A soldier fired at an Auror, and it missed. The Auror ducked his head as three charged in front, and threatened the one who shot. A little more tension passed, and the two sides parted, leaving the streets of London quiet, but bloody and tense.


	20. Two Worlds One Family

**Wizard Hunter**

**Chapter 20 Two Worlds One Family**

After the fight in London, the two sides remained bitter towards each other for days. The Ministry of Magic kept its promise and sent a delegation to the Prime Ministerial Palace.

The Muggles were not really looking forward to the delegation, but they had no choice. Harriet was advised against leaving, and the delegation did have magic to find who they wanted. Harriet didn't see the point or the gain, and stayed put, reluctantly waiting.

Everyone was scared. For the Wizards, they knew that the Muggles found out their locations. Their last refuge was Platform 9 ¾, and they couldn't live there forever. For the Muggles, they knew that the Wizards had unknown powers with their wands, and some used magic without wands, so disarming them was out of the question.

Ken was let go, and the night after the fight, there was a knock on his door. Opening it allowed Kenny to see his own boy, Jimmy McCallister. Ernie was standing behind him, folding his arms. When he saw that Ken opened the door, he unfolded his arms, and it turned out he was holding an envelope. He handed Ken the envelope, and said shortly, "Here's your boy."

Ernie remained, with his arms folded again. Jimmy ran in, and threw his arm around Ken's waist. Ken ruffled Jimmy's one again curly hair, and opened the envelope. The seal had a coat of arms with a lion, badger, raven, and serpent. He unsealed the letter, and read.

_Dear Jimmy Kevin McCallister,_

_As you possess magical blood, and have or will soon reach the required age of eleven, you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is your list of school supplies. We await your reply no sooner than the 31__st__ of July. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

Ken gulped. He nodded. He took a pen from his shirt pocket, and wrote on the note against the wall, _I'm fine with it. _

"Not that you have a choice," Ernie muttered, taking the letter, giving back the list of supplies, and disappearing in a crack. Ken shut the door, and sat down, quietly pondering over that had happened the past week. Jimmy was also pretty quiet.

"Jimmy, I'm sorry for what happened," Ken said quietly.

"Why do you hate them so much?" Jimmy asked.

"How would you feel if you discovered some world with a secret underground government?"

Jimmy shrugged, and sat down on the floor against the wall. Ken read the supplies. It was just full of books, ingredient, and supplies. On the bottom was the permission to bring a pet; owl, cat, or toad. He put it down. Where was he going to find all this? He remembered seeing some supplies and Wizarding items in Diagon Alley, and Jimmy already had his wand. Maybe they had to return there.

He looked up at another knock. The door opened, and in walked the giant bearded man he met in Knockturn Alley. "Hagrid."

"I am ter bring Jimmy teh Diagon Alley ter pick his supplies up," Hagrid said curtly.

"We already have his boo"-

"His _other _supplies," Hagrid interrupted. He took Jimmy by the arm again, and despite Ken's nervousness and reluctance, walked out with his boy. Before he turned into the hallway, Hagrid turned back, and said shortly, "Thought we could trust yeh."

Ken walked forward, and shut the door angrily after Hagrid. This time, he locked it, but even that did not deter the next visitor. In a crack, a woman appeared. This one had brown hair tied in a bun at the back. She looked old, but still extremely lively, and Ken felt he had better not confront this woman.

"I am the delegation to the Prime Minister," she explained. "I am the one who wrote the note."

"McGonagall," Ken guessed.

"It will be _Professor _to you," McGonagall said firmly and hardly. "Now, I am here to ask you, before I leave to the Ministerial Palace, why you did what you did before confirming with yourself what we were about?"

"Two words, underground government," Ken said, still a hint of anger in his voice.

Perhaps McGonagall noticed, because she then stood up, and took her wand out. She didn't do anything with it, except flick it to form a cool breeze in the room. She kept it out, perhaps to deter Ken.

"We are quite aware that you have murdered one of the best Ministers for all time," McGonagall said, staring down her spectacles at Ken. "We debated whether or not to imprison you, but as you're a misunderstanding Muggle, Yes, I am saying misunderstanding Muggle, we've decided to invite you to Hogwarts to see for yourself. You can decline, but either way, you will not see your boy for the remainder of the summer. You may see him off at King Cross at eleven on September 1st, but you may not see him otherwise until next summer. It's his choice whether or not come back for the Christmas holidays. He will stay at Hogwarts for seven years until he becomes of age, and then as a fully trained Wizard, he will be able to live life freely."

"I can't see my boy properly till he is seventeen?!"

"Yes, this is how it is with all Wizarding families," McGonagall said firmly. "I believe you Muggles see it as boarding school. Plus, an unwilling Muggle of a Muggle born child possesses little power in deciding the boy's magical education."

"I am his father!"

"Then you should have seriously thought about this," McGonagall said. "Now, I meet with the Minister. Mr. Cauldwell will be there too."

She disappeared. Ken knew not how the meeting went till the evening news, but McGonagall met with Harriet as planned.

They shook hands reluctantly, and she sat down without being asked, "Harriet Edgecombe. I believe you have a daughter who is a witch. Third year at Hogwarts. I do not understand why you assault our people when your daughter is amongst them."

"You shied my daughter away from me," Harriet muttered. "You will not, however, shy the rest of our sovereign community."

"Why not ask yourself why, in these many long years, Ministers before you knew of Witches and Wizards, and never attacked them before. Have you never asked yourself why we never attacked you before if we have we really been forming some sort of an underground army?"

"All I know is that you people have posed a threat you use before, and the threat doesn't disappear until your kind is wiped out," Harriet said angrily. "Now, leave."

"Ok, your secretary is a Wizard; your deputy assistant is a Witch," she said, eyeing him. "Above all, the reality is that we do exist, and we'll never be wiped out. It is because of you and your army that we lost two good Ministry employees. The truth is, we are fighting our own wars inside. The anti-Wizard community of which you speak is not for your kind. They are plotting against you. For more than hundreds of years we have fought for you kind. We have warred with those people against you. They believe you inferior."

"I know of what you say about us behind our backs," Harriet said angrily. "Portraying us as ignorant."

"And there are Wizards who are prejudiced just as there are Muggles who are prejudice," McGonagall said, rising up. "Further, there is a subject taught that teaches Muggle Studies. You daughter is a student there, or has she left that bit out?"

She waved her wand, and Owen Cauldwell appeared. Owen heartily shook Harriet's hand, and sat down. "I am a Wizard. I am in fact, the Minister for Magic, Owen Cauldwell. I met to introduce myself before, but seeing as you locked a good man up… he died in the last battle. At least he joins his brother. His best friend followed soon after. I am here to reach a settlement."

"I want no"-

"You have no choice," Owen interrupted. "We will not dissolve our government. We will not concede our hidden world. What we can do however, is reach an understanding. I am sure McGonagall here introduced you to our world. I am here to make you understand our actions. Yes, there are people who hate you all, and as you have all found us out, there will be those of you who do not appreciate us. Every nation has this. If you desire, let all other heads know. It won't be a surprise to them."

"What I don't understand is that you have kept yourselves hidden for so long, and"-

"As to avoid your kind asking for magical solutions to your problems," Owen interrupted again. "Our agreement will be that we don't ask each other or help."

"What do we have that you don't?"

"Power, in form of electricity," Owen answered immediately. "We are not asking for it. We keep ourselves this way out of pride and tradition. But, we must understand that Muggles must also live as usual too. We will not solve their problems under any circumstances unless it is life threatening. That brings us to another required understanding. To show solidarity with you, we offer that our Auror force will cooperate with yours. We swear to let you know of any problems in the Wizarding world if you promise to let us know of any political problems you have."

"Our government will have to form a sort of cooperation," Harriet agreed. "Military is fine, but I don't know of anything elseif you plan to keep yourselves to yourselves."

"We prefer being left alone mostly," Owen said.

"Then, we cooperate only militarily," Harriet proposed. "Other than that, we stay away."

"We also need governmental cooperation," Owen rejected.

"I reject any kind of cooperation," Harriet said firmly.

"We cannot cooperate militarily without other forms of cooperation," Owen said.

"Then so be it," Harriet said angrily and bitterly. "You keep your world. I retain knowledge of your whereabouts either way."

"None of us want a war, right?" When Harriet nodded, Owen went on, "None of us want problems, right?" Harriet nodded again, and so Owen finished, "Then you'll keep quiet what you know. Deal?"

Owen looked very serious and very firm, and the look in McGonagall's eye wasn't exactly comforting either. In thought, he didn't realize that Owen took his hand. "Deal."

Before he knew it, a fiery rope bound itself to the two, and disappeared. Harriet looked surprised, and felt a feeling of foreboding. "That was an Unbreakable Vow. If you break it, well, we'll just say that your Deputy Prime Minister will take power."

Harriet flinched, and Owen got up. He nodded, and disappeared. McGonagall followed, leaving Harriet to feel put down and very threatened. He felt that if he dared tell anyone where Diagon Alley or anything else was, he'd probably lose his life the way they looked at him.


	21. Epilogue

**Wizard Hunter**

**Chapter 21: Epilogue **

Ken had heard that Harriet had agreed with the Wizards, and there would be no war. The Wizards were to remain hidden but known. Ken felt really miserable and sorry that he was to remain alone for a whole year before he could see his boy again. He sat, reading the morning newspaper when a knock on the door sounded once again. Ken got up, and walked over. What were the odds that it was Hagrid to give Jimmy back?

"Ernie?"

Ernie nodded curtly, and came in, patting Ken on the back. Why the sudden friendship. Ernie looked at Ken solemnly. "I… I found something out. I thought we- I thought you ought to know."

Ken kept his eyes on Ken, a bunch of possibilities racing through his mind. Jimmy had died. The black hooded people had kidnapped him. The Ministry was after him. A horde of them raced through with no end until Ernie gave him a paper.

"Pedigree," Ken muttered. "What the"-

The family tree was not very large. It looked as if it was cut out from a larger piece. At the top were two names: Herbert McMillan and Beth Holloway. A line was connecting them, and from the middle of the line, another went down and split into two. They reached over to different names: Ernie and Ken. Ken's mouth dropped open.

"I'm your brother," Ken whispered.

"I told you a long time ago that my parents split, and when they got back together, they decided to only care for one of us," Ernie said, staring at his shoes. "The other one, I guess, was you, the younger."

"So I'd never remember it," Ken muttered. "How're they? Mum and dad?"

"I never told you? They died in the Battle of Hogwarts."

Ken nodded, "Sorry. Really. I am. For everything."

"You never did care to investigate more thoroughly after arriving at your desired answer," Ernie smirked. "Just do us all a favor, and never enter detective work."

"Deal. Can I really never see Jimmy till next summer?"

"Even without the punishment, you have no choice," Ernie said sadly. "It _is _a boarding school."

Before both knew it, Ernie was pulled into a big hug. Both were tearful. When they broke apart, Ernie looked around, "Well, let's go. You wanna be the first Muggle to see Hogwarts?"

"Seriously?"

"Get an idea of what we're like," Ernie smirked. "Under my invitation."

"Wait a sec, if you're a Wizard, and I'm your brother, then"-

"A Muggle with Magical parents is a squib," Ernie said sadly. "But, you can still see Hogwarts." Before Ken left, he received a post by a knock on the door. The postman delivered to him personally, and Ken ripped open the letter and read, with Ernie looking over his shoulder:

_Kenneth McCallister,_

_It is Harriet Edgecombe, the Prime Minister. I am asking you to secretly, by yourself, read this letter away from prying eyes. I wish for you to keep a close eye on the magical world, using your son to get answers. I am restrained from divulging their location, so you are our last hope for independence. Please follow this request to the letter, and I will see to it you are rewarded most handsomely. _

_Harriet Edgecombe,_

_Prime Minister of England_

Ken felt really bad with Ernie looking over his shoulder, and he could feel Ernie's nervousness. He knew now that if he answered positively, Ernie might modify his memory and take Jimmy away for good. Plus, even if he could, he'd never. Ernie was his brother now. He couldn't bring himself to it. So, he wrote on the back, kind of hard:

_Forget about it. My son is a Wizard. What I find out is our business. _

Yes, Ken did go to Hogwarts with his lost brother. The two remained closer than they ever were. When the two were kids, they felt fine hanging with each other, or other kids, especially Ernie. Now, they were seen with each other wherever they went. They really were brothers.

When Ken saw Hogwarts he envied Jimmy for being able to go and live in this castle. He only regretted that he never went. Why was it that Ernie was a Wizard, but not him?

Ernie answered his question. Both their parents were magical, but Ken was someone Wizards called a squib. He was a Muggle with magic parents. He regretted even further that he was not a Wizard, but one thing for sure, being a squib allowed him at Hogwarts and the Ministry agreed to let him live there as an assistant caretaker.

Ken was allowed to be closer to Jimmy, and watch as he grew up. Jimmy went to Hogwarts, and knew Scorpius and, to his surprise, Philip McMillan was there too. Philip, like his dad, was sorted into Hufflepuff. Jimmy was sorted into a surprising house.

While he was sorted into Slytherin with Scorpius and Harry's son Albus, he was still a good friend, and stood out largely from the crowd. Scorpius, Jimmy, and Albus shared a dormitory with one other boy Dennis Greenway. There, the three grew up together and trained themselves up nicely to be full grown Wizards under the good Headmaster Helbert Jumber.


End file.
